Operacion Destruccion
by Toshiroo
Summary: es un crosover de Higschool DxD con Fairy Tail: una noche sin viento, con un gran deje de misterio, un encapuchado hace aparicion en la academia de la demonio de cabello carmesi, que ira a pasar, que estara tramando? Rias/sona (x) Jeral La segunda parte sera en crossover con To Aru No Index Para La Gente que no le guste el LEMON! deberia alejarse de la segunda Parte XDD
1. Operacion Destruccion Parte 1: Preludio

**Bien! los personajes de Highschool DxD y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, la historia si! bueno 50/50 ya que una segunda autora es el creador de esta gran historia! ;) espero les guste!**

**(nota de autor(ambos), (ven?)**  
-

-esta persona se acercaba lentamente a esa academia donde sentía una extraña energía aprovechando la noche para poder ingresar tapando su rostro con esa capucha dejando ver solamente una sonrisa que se veía misteriosa y tétrica- bien bien

.-La demonio de cabellos carmesí acaba de salir de su aula después de entregar un trabajo a si se disponía a ir al club del cual era la presidenta.

En el camino de reojo pudo percatar la presencia de aquel chico misterioso a si que dejo de andar y lo observo por un momento después camino hacia este hasta quedar a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de el, hizo esto para guardar distancia pues aquella persona jamás la había visto por la academia, con mirada serena y calmada muy suya trato de averiguar quien era pero sin lograrlo decidió indagar-. Konbawa, necesitas algo ?...estas perdido?

-Este siente la presencia de alguien que lo observe y justo cuando ladea su rostro para verla escucha su pregunta a lo que sonríe levemente aún sin descubrir su rostro- perdido? Puede ser...pero no importa mucho el saber donde estoy -hace a caminar sin prestar mucha atención a ella- mucha magia en reunida en este lugar... Será...entretenido buscar la fuente -ahí se estaba refiriendo al escudo que protegía la academia- muy interesante...

.-Ella se cruza de brazos escuchando lo que decía el chico misterioso sin apartar la vista de este. Ante el último comentario encarna una ceja-. Mm siento decepcionarlo forastero, pero la única fuente que hay aquí es la de la escuela y esta echa de agua .-se da la vuelta y da unos cuantos pasos-. Si quieres ir a verla eres libre de hacerlo, pero magia aquí no hay, por favor que absurdo que eres .-parlotea la pelirroja convincente-. Regresa de donde viniste si no tienes nada mejor que hacer .-dice amable pero sin observar al chico ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas a el-.

-este voltea al escuchar lo que ella le dice del agua de la fuente y sus una pequeña risa- fuente? La vi al entrar...es linda y contiene mucha agua... -se ve que hace un rostro más serio y mueve su mano haciendo que un chorro de agua rodee esta- esta es el agua de la fuente pero no es lo que busco...-el agua hace leves burbujas y se evapora lentamente- ahora si me permite buscare lo que vine a buscar...

Lo lamento .-musita ,al momento que termina de hablar el joven, con educación y voltea nuevamente a verlo-. Pero no puedo permitir que des ni un paso mas de aquí .-dice con determinación estirando la mano hacia un lado en señal de prohibición-.

-escucha como ella prohibía su paso para luego dar un paso adelante mientras su cuerpo se tornaba de un intenso amarillo y al terminar ese paso este se encontraba ya detrás de ella hablando con tono serio- muy lenta -decía comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la academia-

Trato de ser amable .-se escucha que musita agradable y sin importancia de un momento a otro cuando ya había aparecido frente al chico y posaba una mano en el pecho de este autoritaria-. No hay nada de tu interés a qui, a si que no irrumpas la paz que hay en mi academia, por favor

-este toma el mentón de ella sonriendo de manera tétrica mientras retira la capucha para así verla a los ojos- te dije, muy lenta búscame -el cuerpo de este comenzaba a vibrar y hacerse levemente translucido- buscare una gran fuente de magia que sentí aquí -siguió cada vez más translucido hasta que desaparece dando a notar que era una proyección mágica de el-

.-Al sentir que la toma del mentón ella alza una ceja con gesto de desaprobación y escuchando lo dicho por el chico aprieta los dientes haciendo que estos crujan levemente-. tks...-alza la mirada y observa a todos lados tratando de buscar al verdadero no puedo dejar que irrumpa la paz de la academia y mucho menos que intente quitar el escudo de esta" era lo que pensaba mientras seguía buscándolo y daba unos pasos por el jardín estando alerta-. donde...-se para al llegar al centro del jardín y cierra los ojos ante esto su cuerpo empieza a vibrar levemente apareciendo una luz carmesí a su alrededor, esto significaba que estaba tratando de buscar una presencia extraña en la academia ya que tenia un lazo con el escudo que cubría a la misma-.

-en el otro campo deportivo de la academia en medio de este se encontraba este sujeto agachado mientras tocaba la tierra de este con la mano haciendo una sonrisa cada vez mayor- increíble...esta gran concentración de magia...sólo debo quitar ese molesto escudo y podré apoderarme de ella completamente

.-gracias aquel el chico de cabello azul había entrado en contacto con la tierra del territorio la pelirroja logra encontrarlo, en ese momento un circulo rojo aparece a sus pies y en un segundo aparece detrás del chico posando una mano sobre el hombro ajeno-. No lo permitiré .-susurra y sonríe tranquila-. abandona esta academia ahora, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo con un chico engreído que trata de apoderarse de algo ajeno que protege mi preciada academia

Mmm? -dice al sentir la mano de ella en su hombro y al escucharla este sonríe- para proteger una academia? Se pueden usar más cosas pero -se ve como aparece el escudo sobre la academia y este empieza a crujir- la base de protección es muy básica...un poco más y no habrá más escudo sobre este lugar -se ve como su cuerpo se cubre por un aura de tono algo morado-

.-El rostro de ella se torna a uno serio y aleja de la mano del contrario para alzar la otra hacia el cielo y lanzar un tipo de luz carmesí esto era una señal de alerta hacia sona sitri la presidenta del consejo estudiantil la cual ayudaba a mantener el escudo la academia estable-. veo que no entiendes .-sonríe ladina y en ese momento saca sus esplendorosas alas demoníacas y tenue color carmesí se ve que emana su cuerpo-. que chico tan testarudo, debo reprenderte por ello .-dice firme y da un paso hacia atrás para hacia cruzar sus manos frente a su propio pecho preparándose para atacar al chico de cabello azul-. aun puedes retractarte de lo que has dicho y deseas hacer

No debo retractarme de nada -la gira fijamente y sonríe al ver la magia que emana de ella- usas magia muy poderosa de oscuridad...pesé ser muy peligrosa si no se sabe como combatir por ejemplo -alza su mano y su cuerpo emite una brillante luz amarilla- magia de cuerpo celestial -concentraba en su palma una esfera de energía que brillaba cada vez más-

.-suspira levemente al escucharlo parlotear-. terminaste? .-sonríe ladina nuevamente y a si lanza unas esferas de energía por un costado del chico de cabellos azules haciendo que estas solo rozaran la vestimenta que este portaba aprovechando que el contrario se distrajo tan solo una milésima de segundo esta se apresuro y en un movimiento rápido, gracias al impulso de sus alas, logro llegar hasta la espalda de El y a si aprisiono el cuello ajeno con la ayuda de su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su otra mano le apunta hacia la cabeza peligrosamente con un aura negra que emanaba esta ves. En ese momento en la parte superior de la academia se había echo presenta la presidenta estudiantil sona la cual con ayuda de unos de sus esclavos estaba atenta exclusivamente a proteger el escudo que cubría la escuela a lo cual empezaron a hacer un rito para llevar a acabo tal acción-.

-este desvía su mirada para poder evitar la esfera que mando a su costado destruyendo levemente su vestimenta para cuando logra sentir el agarre en su cuello sonríe leve al ver como la mano que apunta a su rostro tiene un aura que crece cada vez más y más así que este sin dudar coloca una mano sobre el pecho de la contraria para liberar un haz de energía luminosa logrando alejarla antes de que ella logrará hacer algo más-

eh?..-el aura que emana la mano de la pelirroja disminuye levemente cuando siente que el chico coloca una mano sobre el pecho de ella y a si cuando siente la energía que la golpea el poder que ella se encontraba haciendo se cancela. Ante esto ella posa una mano en el suelo y corre hacia el enemigo, impulsándose con ayuda de sus alas, para así darle un fuerte golpe ,que contenía un poco de energía destructiva ,directo al estomago -.

-se logra levantar del suelo mientras toca un poco su cuello para toser justo para ver a la chica que se acerca a el golpeado su estómago con esa energía haciendo que tosiera un poco de sangre pero quedando aún de pie cierra su puño para devolver ese golpe y aprovecha ese segundo de desequilibrio para cargar más de ese poder en su mano pero en ves de lanzarlo contra ella lo lanza arriba de ellos, directo al escudo causando una grieta en este haciendo que lo que hacían previamente fuera casi que en vano-

.-Al sentir el impacto del puño del chico esta pierde el equilibrio y en ese momento observa como este lanza aquel ataque directo al escudo rozando el núcleo de este por lo cual había recibido un daño considerable, viendo ella como aquel admiraba lo que había echo esta se abalanza sobre el chico para tumbarlo a si da un pequeño y ágil salto hacia atrás para rápidamente sin rodeos lanzar un bombardeo directo a el tratando de dejarlo inestable-.

-este mira fijamente como deja aquel escudo- es muy resist...-no término de decir esa frase cuando siente que le saltan encima tumbándolo en el suelo y sin tiempo de reacción recibe aquellos ataques causando un gran daño para cuando este ataque termina este logra protegerse del daño crítico rodeando su cuerpo de magia pero igual tiene grandes heridas mientras espera que se quita la nube de polvo se agacha para rodear su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de magia y así salir de ahí a una gran velocidad a meteoro! -este a gran velocidad logra llegar detrás de ella para dar una patada a su costado y sin dar tiempo para que reaccione lanza otra esfera de energía a ella-

.-Sonríe satisfecha al ver el humo expandirse por el ataque a lo cual ella pensaba que había logrado dejar inconciente al peli-azul pero justo después de unos segundos su cuerpo recibe el impacto de una fuerte patada a lo cual escupe algo de sangre y se ve como un hilo de sangre se queda adornando sus labios, en el momento que se iba a estabilizar la gran esfera de energía se impacta contra ella haciendo que esta cayera al suelo causándole un gran daño considerable que hasta parte de su ropa había sido ...que no te rindes fácil..-musita la pelirroja limpiándose la sangre de sus labios-. bien .-en ese momento sonríe y se levanta algo tambaleante emitiendo una luz carmesí por su cuerpo que solo duro unos segundos, tratando de recuperar fuerzas, alzo la diestra sin inmutar su sonrisa y a si un circulo mágico apareció en su mano-. lanza tu próximo ataque .-le dijo retadora la demonio-.

Bien -cierra su ojo y al abrirlo se ve una marca roja en este y así su cuerpo comienza a emitir un aura casi negra tan pesada como la que ella emitía- te arrepentirás de haber pedido eso -dicho eso hizo varias proyecciones de el las cuales se lanzaron directamente a ella lanzando una esfera que antes de llegar a ella se desvanecían para poder segarla por unos segundos mientras este creaba una gran esfera la cual hace que se la va a lanzar pero al soltarla esta directamente se va a la cúpula del escudo atravesando este con facilidad y al hacer esto crea una gran ráfaga de viento que hacía que la demonio que reparaba el escudo fuera arrastrada por esta-

.-cuando observa como las proyecciones aparecen se pone alerta pero no puede evitar que aquellas esferas la cegaran a lo cual solo amplia el circulo mágico que había creado en su mano como escudo para que nada mas le afectara. En la parte superior sona que era la cabeza del rito para proteger el escudo ve sorprendida como el núcleo casi caía a pedazos-...no puede ser...-dice impactada la peli-negra y después siente como es poco poco arrastrada por el acto del enemigo sin embargo pero en un instante cierra los ojos y hace aparecer dos halcones formados por agua que contrarrestan la ráfaga de viento haciendo que la chica caiga en cuclillas-. no te puedes hacer cargo ni de el! .-exclama con molestia la pelinegra reprochándole a la pelirroja-. de verdad que fastidio .-suspira levemente y después crea un trío de grandes dragones formados por agua los cuales al instante se fueron en contra del enemigo tratando de morderlo. Mientras los dragones continuaban amenazantes contra el chico, sona aprovecho para crear un fuerte barrera alrededor de los participantes del rito y igual mientras trataba de fortalecer y sellar el escudo de la parte que había roto jellal-.

.-Mientras tanto la pelirroja molesta por lo dicho por aquella mujer frunció el ceño y al ver que el peli-azul estaba distraído por los dragones ella se aproximo rápidamente, impulsada con ayuda de sus alas, y a si le dio un estruendoso golpe detrás de la nuca y sin esperar reacción alguna dio un brinco hacia atrás posicionándose para lanzarle directamente su poder de destrucción de materia por lo cual al hacer dicho poder un par de dragones se vaporizaron-.

Que molestia -decía mientras observaba los dragones que trataban de morderlo- más y más obstáculos -el aura que lo rodeaba crecía cada vez más pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo siente como golpean su nuca cosa que hace que caiga al suelo seguido de ese ataque de magia de destrucción causado un daño aún mayor que antes causándole varias heridas en el cuerpo pero aún sin rendirse hace que la magia rodee su cuerpo para recuperar un poco de fuerza y con velocidad elevarse- meteoro! -dice para así poder pasar a rias y a sona por donde el había roto el escudo y al llegar afuera hace 7 símbolos que brillaban intensamente- sientan el juicio de las 7 estrellas! Grand Chariot! -de esos símbolos comenzaban a caer pequeños disparos de magia creando como una gran lluvia que impacta toda el área y el escudo al no estar reparado al 100% se crea más daño haciendo que esa grieta se hiciera más grande incluso el que protegía a los demás miembros del consejo se desvanecía lentamente siendo impactado a también-

.-Ambas chicas al escuchar lo del juicio voltean y abren los ojos sorprendidas pues era magia que era nueva para ellas. Poco a poco se ve como los ayudantes de Sona que protegían la academia va cayendo haciendo gestos de inminente dolor y justo cuando Sona iba a correr a ayudarle a esta le da uno en la espalda y sus puntos nerviosos por lo cual cae tendida en el suelo inconciente y con graves heridas, mientras tanto la pelirroja trato de hacer un escudo para proteger a los restantes con la magia que le quedaba porque ella en verdad ya estaba cansada y casi llegando a su limite pero solo resto un momento después de hacer el escudo para que uno de los fragmentos de magia le diera en el brazo y por ende el escudo se contra resto haciendo que la pelirroja quedara indefensa y varios de los fragmentos la bombardearan haciendo que ella cayera rendida y destrozada-.

-este caía de rodillas en el suelo completamente cansado mientras miraba como ellas yacían en el suelo y este se levanta tambaleando se- gaste demasiada energía pero...-respira agitado- valió la pena...-decía mientras se adentraba dentro de la academia perdiéndose de vista lentamente-

**((Si les gusto la historia seguiremos con la segunda parte! asiq ue dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no :) ))**


	2. Operacion Destruccion Parte 2: Verdad

-no había pasado ni 3 días desde que aquel misterioso mago había atacado la academia tomando la fuente de magia del escudo que protegía la academia, y sin previo aviso son visitados por un grupo de personas que despedían una especie de energía parecidas a los sacred gear cuando uno golpea el suelo para hacer una simple grieta para llame la atención de las personas de ahí-

-En ese momento todos los alumnos de la escuela se mantenía en clases tranquilamente y la pelirroja en la oficina de su club pero al sentir el estruendoso ruido la presidenta estudiantil, acompañada de la vice presidenta, irrumpieron en la oficina- hay problemas -musito la Sona con su fría mirada a lo cual Rias preocupada se levanto y sin decir mas todas caminaron hacia la azotea de la academia- Sona tenemos que hacer un escudo para que los estudiantes no sean victimas de nuestro error -musito la pelirroja y en eso las dos pelinegras asintieron por lo cual llamaron a sus esclavos comenzando rápidamente a hacer ese escudo con éxito- ahora solo falta ver que hacer con ellos -decía mirando a los invasores la princesa demonio-

Bien...parece que algo hicieron -decía uno mirando que algo protegía la academia- el mago hizo algo bueno esto no se ve tan fuerte -uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente(metamos a akeno XD ) hacia ese escudo pero nota como alguien lo observa mirando a una hermosa joven de cabello negro que despedía una especie de electricidad de su cuerpo seguida por una pequeña chica de blanco cabello la cual solamente lo miraba apretando sus puños- aww...que lindas, nos vinieron a recibir -decía un tercer joven que se acercaba a la escena también- y una muy linda bienvenida diría yo

.-Las Jefas superiores vigilaban desde arriba mientras que abajo la pelinegra al escuchar a los halagadores enemigos sonrío con su típica picardía-. Ara, Ara~ Pero que inoportunos caballeros .-decía la chica de ojos púrpuras divertida tornándose su sonrisa a una sádica despidiendo mas rayos de su cuerpo-. Akeno-sama tenga cuidado con estos asquerosos hombres .-susurro a la superior sin dejar de observar a los enemigos con fría mirada y apretando con mas fuerza los puños-

-el sujeto que había golpeado el suelo miraba a koneko con una fría mirada- Ren...shou...yo me encargo de ella... -decía con un tono igual de frío- con la niña? Ryo-sama no estará hablando encerró o si? -preguntaba consternado pero este le responde- es peligrosa se ve que un golpe de ella podría causar mucho daño -el chico castaño shou hacia una gran sonrisa mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de viento- Ren te quedas en la banca -decía desapareciendo de ahí y justo detrás de akeno lanzaba una pequeña bomba de viento para hacer que se alejara y que fuera unan pelea 1 a 1- yo me encargo de la chica del hermoso cuerpo -la energía de sus poderes era similar a la de los gear-

.-La pequeña koneko al escuchar tal nombramiento frunce el ceño con levedad mirándose irritada a lo cual al ver que los amigos de este desaparecen esta se prepara y empieza a correr buscando algo-. no soy una niña! .-exclama con molestia al tiempo que alzaba en manos un gran escombro que había ahí y después se lo lanza con fuerza al contrario y como se esperaba que este lo esquivaría ella saca sus alas demoníacas y rápidamente aparece tras el enemigo para a si darle una fuerte patada en la espalda baja-.

-Mientras con Akeno.

.-la pelinegra al ver que se encontraba solo sonrío y se tomo su propio mentón-. Ara,Ara~ pero si me han separado de Koneko-chan, que debería hacer? .-decía la pelinegra con sarcasmo sin parar de sonreír-.

-el castaño hacia que 2 pilares de viento tomarán las manos de akeno impidiendo su movimiento mientras esta aparecía rápidamente delante de ella sonriendo de manera pervertida mientras se veía que esos pilares lentamente iban absorbiendo su fuerza este con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tomaba la blusa de la contraria abriendo está de una manera tranquila mientras que el otro sin inmutarse del ataque de koneko golpe a lo que ella le había lanzado y al recibir su patada este tomaba su pie para lanzarla hacia una pared cercana-

.-Akeno al sentirse prisionera ríe levemente observando un tanto divertida lo que hacia Shou-. Ara,Ara~ pero que atrevido que eres .-dice ella y después de que este había desabrochado un tercer botón esta se relame los labios-. no juguemos tanto si? Boucho me vigila .-dice con deje de inocencia ella y con esfuerzo, a causa de que esos pilares la habían debilitando, hace que su propio cuerpo se llene de electricidad cubriéndola con rayos dorados a si que ella tomo impulso, al tener sus piernas libres, le dio una patada al contrario en la barbilla desapareciendo a si los pilares-.

.-La chica de cabellos claros al ser impactada contra una pared cae al suelo pero sin rasguño alguno pues esta una cualidad que tenia es que era muy resistente a si que se levanto sacudiéndose la falda y se acerco de nuevo al contrario, con velocidad, para otorgarle un golpe en la cara para a si torcerle la barbilla-.

-este al recibir esa patada cae al suelo pero igual sonríe de la misma manera que ella lo hace- disfrutare pelear contigo -decía levantándose y el viento que lo rodea se torna negro- mi verdadera habilidad puedo hacerla pocas veces debido a la energía que consume pero -se acerca a ella sonriendo- puedo comprimir el oxígeno de un cuerpo para suprimir su energía -decía tomando el mentón de esta- lo siento pero aunque te estén observando serás un juguete en esta batalla -sonreía sádicamente y abre su blusa de un movimiento tomando su pecho para masajearlo- veamos si soportas un juego antes de romperte

–mientras tanto con koneko el tipo grandulon la mira detenidamente cuando ella regresa contra el haciéndole esa llave pero este aumenta su defensa y agilidad para poder safarse y ponerse detrás de ella tomando sus brazos y al hacerlos para atrás colocándose sobre su espalda haciendo una llave y presionando su pequeño cuerpo en el suelo mientras Ren los miraba molesto por haber quedado fuera pero mira rápidamente a un lado- debemos apresurarnos vienen molestias -por raro que fuera el castaño había podido aprisionar el cuerpo de la peli negra mientras seguía "inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo con una sádica sonrisa- ya casi -decía terminando de remover las prendas que le quedaban- por lo menos una marca dejare -decía acercado su rostro a la parte baja de su cuello dando una mordida a ella-

.-La pelinegra observa el viento negro que empieza a rodear a su oponente y se queda un poco sorprendida y al momento que iba a aplaudir siente como es tomado su mentón y escuchándolo esta ríe -. Juguete? .-repite divertida y al sentir que le toma un seno esta sonríe con picardía-. Ara,Ara~ Boucho me castigara por ser una reina mala .-decía dejándose hacer por El disfrutando de como este tan bruscamente la tomaba y recorría cada parte de su cuerpo-. Mmh~...Que debería hacer...siento violados mis atributos .-coloca el dedo índice en su propia boca mordiéndolo de forma provocadora mientras aquel hombre continuaba explorando cada parte de su cuerpo y como este estaba frente a ella la peli-negra acomodo una de sus piernas en la entre pierna del contrario frotando a si con descrecía el miembro de este, por encima de las prendas que portaba, el cual se sentía como iba creciendo erecto y duro a lo cual la demonio de orbes morados sonrío sádica y complacida casi olvidando que se encontraba en un pelea pero al escuchar al compañero del contrario sale del trance? y sonríe de lado-.  
.-Koneko al estar contra el suelo, con la falda levantada por la agresividad de su contrincante, infla las mejillas levemente, enojada solo pensaba porque su superior, Akeno, tardaba tanto.  
Después al sentir que el contrario tenia la cabeza cerca de la suya, por detrás, este hizo la cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad para darle en el mentón y hacer a si que este se quitara-.

-este cae al suelo por ese ataque que recibió pero antes de que se levantará fue rodeado por fuego y como convertido en cenizas desapareció de ahí- bien ya debemos irnos hay visitas y ya tenemos la información que necesitábamos -decía mirando a koneko de lejos estaba Ren con ese fuego en las manos-  
Ha~ parece que ya debe irme -decía colocando la mano entre sus piernas para acariciar su intimidad y besarla de manera algo salvaje jugando con su lengua mientras el fuego lo envolvía y este desaparecía-  
Malditos...espero poder pelear la próxima vez -mira a rías- tenemos la información necesaria ya no necesitamos estar aquí -mira a koneko- sin tienes la mala suerte de pelear contra el terminarás igual que ella -se refería a shou y akeno mientras este desaparecía también-  
Vaya parece que nos sintieron -decía una voz algo grave detrás de rias y sona los cuales eran Azazel su maestro y gobernante de los ángeles caídos y el hermano de rias el maou-

Rias llama a todos para reunirnos en la sala del club -decía Azazel tranquilo como siempre- hay que hablar de este ataque...

.-Koneko sin rasguño alguno se levanto y sacudió la falda empolvada y solo frunció el seño escuchando lo que parloteaban.

Por su parte Akeno al sentir el salvaje beso del atacante correspondió de la misma forma viéndose como escurría saliva por sus labios al momento que el desaparecía por lo cual solo se relamió los labios y al sentirse libre se acaricio los labios con sus dedos y río-. Ara,Ara~ que interesantes .-musito para si misma y después camino hasta reunirse aun lado de Koneko.-.

Pero...-Al momento que iba a pronunciar algo se detiene al escuchar una voz familiar-. Hermano...-voltea a verlo sorprendida y parpadea un par de veces mientras Sona y vice presidenta estudiantil hacían reverencia para saludar.  
Haci al escuchar lo que decía Azazel la pelirroja asintió y llamo a todos sus esclavos a reunión para a si dirigirse todos a la oficina del club-.

-en la sala del club Azazel yacía en escritorio de rias mirándolos fijamente- díganme, notaron algo con los poderes de esas personas? -hace esa pregunta de manera sería y mira a Issei pensando que iba a ser el primero en responder- y si me dicen sacred gear están equivocados...

Mmh~ no recuerdo haber visto magia similar...la verdad yo iba a decir Sacred Gear, pero me parece una magia nueva .-dice la pelirroja mirando como su peón Issei bajaba la mano al ver que habían tachado lo que el iba a decir-. Eran fuertes .-agrega akeno solamente ya que Rias la había reprendido hace un momento-. y habilidosos .-dice koneko cruzándose de manos-. yo...yo no pude verlos, lo siento, lo siento .-dice Asia apenada al haber llegado tarde-. igual me disculpo .-agrega kiba observando a la pelirroja por lo cual esta suspira-. entonces no tenemos nada de información? .-dice la princesa demonio mirando a Azazel y su hermano-.

-Azazel suspira y los mira- no es magia en si, son por así decirlo los poderes que desbloquean sus mentes, -saca un folder y al abrirlo viene un poco de información sobre ciudad academia- un lugar donde usan ciencia dando a cada persona una habilidad diferente separada de varios niveles, esas personas que pelearon con ustedes son "esper" de ese lugar -maou lo interrumpe- más bien fugitivos a los cuales se unieron a unos de las 3 grandes fracciones  
-Azazel recupera la charla- iba a decir eso -lo mira con rostro de comedia- bien, contactamos a ese lugar y para ayudarnos mutuamente mandaron a una persona para ayudarnos -en ese momento se abre la puerta y un albino con un rostro algo molesto pasa a esa habitación- Keh~ maldito GROUP haciendo que haga el trabajo de ellos... Su nombre es accelaretor, uno de los esper más fuertes de la ciudad…

.-Todos escuchan atentamente lo que decían los superiores y cuando mencionan a los esper Issei da unos pasos hacia adelante-. yo protegeré a todas las chicas! no dejare que ninguno vuelva a poner una mano sobre la hermosa Akeno o Koneko-chan! no ocupamos de esos aspers, ouspers o lo que sea .-parlotea el chico de cabello castaño y en eso Rias se pone detrás de este para taparle la boca al ver que el invitado se avecinaba-. Ara,Ara~ pero que lindo,...tks..engreído...parece fuerte...mucho gusto señor .-se escuchaba que musitaban todos al mismo tiempo a excepción de Issei y Rias.  
En ese momento entra Sona a la oficina, apresurada y hace reverencia-. me mandaron llamar ? .-dice sin haberse percatado del albino al estar haciendo reverencia-.

Tks -escucha como Issei habla haciendo que este frunza el ceño pero antes de decirle algo ve como le tapan la boca y así comienza los saludos pero aprovecha que sona llega para mirar a Issei fijamente- si los esper no son nada -se ve como comienza a formar una sádica sonrisa- que te parece un enfrentamiento "amigable" además la rubia puede curarte verdad? -hablaba hasta que la peli negra le hace una reverencia y este se queda mirándola como si la conociera de algún lado-

.-La pelirroja no deja de taparle la boca al castaño al momento que siente que iba a empezar un alboroto por ser retado por el albino a si solo rias suspiro mientras Issei pataleaba-. bienvenido .-dijo la princesa demonio para saludar después volteo a la puerta observando a la presidenta estudiantil-. Ah~ Sona, yo te mande a llamar, como este es un problema que concierne a la academia creí necesaria tu presencia.

Ah~ es por eso, tu nunca te puedes hacer cargo de nada cierto? pelirroja, en fin. Tsubaki entra .-menciona con molestia la pelinegra sin importarle la presencia de los superiores a si al empezar a caminar y cruzar la vista con el albino esta se congela y sus mejillas se ponen de un carmín muy tenue, en ese momento entra la vice-presidenta estudiantil y reina de Sona y al ver la reacción de su rey esta solo la observa sorprendida pero después recupera la compostura y vuelve a estar seria-. Sona-sama...Sona-sama .-musita moviendo el hombro ajeno y en ese momento Issei se safa y señala a la presidenta estudiantil-. No le hables a si a Boucho! que ella hace su mejor esfuerzo por proteger la academia! .-la pelirroja se sonroja al escuchar al castaño y este prosigue-. no porque tengas un cuerpo con esos pequeños senos que cabrían perfectamente bien en mi mano tan suaves, tersos y ese aroma virgen a tu alrededor tienes derecho a hablarle a si a Boucho! .-al escucharlo rias frunce el seño y lo jala de una oreja para taparle nuevamente la boca. Y sona ante las palabras del castaño reacción y aprieta los puños al escuchar la palabra "virgen"-.

-el albino solamente hace una sonrisa de medio lado para mirar al castaño ignorando la situación con la presidenta - ya me hablaron de ti...fácil gatillo, pervertido, algo fuerte, será divertido trabajar con ustedes -mira a Azazel y este asiente- algo que debamos saber de ellos?  
Keh~ 2 level 3 y al grandote level 4, parece que ya conocieron la fuerza de grande y el pervertido 2 cosas el no uso su verdadera fuerza considerando que este lugar sigue intacto y la niña también y pobre la chica que enfrente al pervertido mira a las chicas presentes perdí ríe leve al ver la expresión que asía tenía de sonrojo y asustada y la molestia de koneko- otra duda?  
-maou se acerca al lado de rias- podrías hablar la de tu habilidad?-el albino al escuchar su pregunta lo mira fijo y da un paso para atrás para acomodarse sin darse cuenta de que sona esta detrás y choca con ella levemente-

.-Al escuchar como lo nombra el albino Issei patalea tratando de safarce y querer "matar" a este pero la pelirroja lo jala mas contra ella y el al sentir los senos de esta se queda quieto regocijado de felicidad.

Todos en la oficina escuchan atentos lo que dice y cuando Accelerator habla de los pervertidos Akeno se toca una mejilla pronunciando solo "Ara,Ara" y mientras Koneko solo fruncía el ceño y Asia asustada y tímida jugaba con sus dedos aterrada de pensar que un pervertido la pudiera tocar-. Si por favor, cuéntanos, según nos han dicho eres de los mas fuertes .-agrega Rias.  
Tsubaki permanecía al lado de su rey tratando de entender porque aquella reacción pero Sona solo se acomodaba los lentes tratando de recuperar la seriedad que la caracteriza a si se cruzo de brazos y suspiro cerrando los ojos y justo en ese momento siente como alguien choca con ella a lo cual abre los ojos con el ceño fruncido y al ver que se trataba del albino aprieta el puño-. fíjate imbecil! .-exclama ella mas que enojada nerviosa tornándose un color rojizo sus mejillas nuevamente-.

-este la mira cuando ella le grita esas palabras sin tomarle mucha importancia ríe leve volteando su mirada- control de vectores -cierra su puño- cualquiera con el que entré en contacto...reflexión...impulsos eléctricos control sanguíneo...-decia mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde esta Azazel- en estos momentos estoy como ustedes con la localización de esos tres y desgraciado de la marca en la cara, cuando encuentren algún rastro de energía deberían mandar un grupo de 2 ya que serán 4 -mira a maou- por que sea una trampa no sería prudente enviar a todos a un solo Punto no creen?  
-el albino hace un rostro serio- idea de que desean hacer con la tecnología robada a ciudad academia y su magia?

-Azazel se levanta- grigori tuvo una idea, una bomba de energía mágica con gran poder destructivo

Interesante .-musita la pelirroja y al escuchar lo ultimo asiente-. lo mas prudente será ir en grupos divididos tienes razón .-después al escuchar que hablan sobre los planes que tiene el enemigo esta se ve mas seria a igual que todos los presentes-. por dios..-se escucha que dice Asia y se agarra la cabeza adolorida a lo cual Rias solo sonríe de lado y suelta al castaño-. entonces Sona tu que eres tan "competente" iras con nuestro invitado, se nota que de antes lo conocías .-dice la pelirroja un tanto insinuante-. Como quieras me da igual .-susurra la pelinegra de orbes morados acomodándose los lentes-. cuantas personas necesitas ? .-le dice al albino-.

-Azazel se pone en medio de la sala- cuando tengamos el más mínimo rostro los mandaremos por sus habilidades será mejor estos equipos nuestro invitado irá con la presidenta y vice presidenta del consejo. Kiba y Issei escoltaran a rías y akeno, Asia y koneko irán al otro punto y si damos con el último punto iré yo para divertirme un rato

.-Tsubaki al escuchar el arreglo de los equipos observa de reojo al albino al no agradarle del todo por como reaccionaba su rey ante el-. Bien, entonces seria todo? .-dicen al unísono Rías y Sona accidentalmente-.

Eso sería todo -dice de manera tranquila y pasada ya unos 20 minutos son llamados un grupo para ir al haber localizado un rastro de magia siendo el grupo de akeno mandado a una montaña donde ya se siente una fuerte magia con solo entrar ahí- vaya -resonaba una voz en eco adentro del bosque- no pensé que me encontraran tan rápido pero que suerte tuve -se escucha una voz pervertida- tengo 3 hermosas chicas para entretenerme mientras jeral y ryo-sama hacen la bomba

Ara,Ara~ un enemigo juguetón o será que es el mismo que la ves pasada .-dice akeno riendo mientras lamia su dedo índice-. Akeno-sama...tenemos que tener cuidado .-dice Asia tímidamente poniéndose detrás de la pelinegra y koneko solo volteaba a los alrededores buscando de donde venia la voz-.

-Shou sonríe saliendo de las sombras pero de una vez se lanza notando como sus brazos están rodeados por viendo con el que rápidamente destruye los botones de sus blusas haciendo un rostro pervertido- la chica con fuerza bruta, la -relame sus labios mirando a Akeno- pervertida y una nueva disfrutare esto pero antes -como antes hace unas cuerdas de viendo para tratar de tomar sus manos y detener sus movimientos- jeral me enseño esto -hace copias de el como las que el había echo antes pero estas eran sólidas- examinemos, examinemos -uno se colocaba detrás de Asia tapando su boca mientras lentamente abría un poco más su blusa y el otro se acercaba a koneko dando un golpe en la boca de su estómago para debilitarla y así acariciar sus muslos sin problema- 2 opciones, se un juguete o -las cuerdas de viento sujetan más a Akeno- ellas lo serán, así que decide -hace una sonrisa tanto pervertida como tétrica-

.-Asia aterrada al sentir como sus botones se despegaban y su brasier quedaba a la vista esta se trataba de cubrir e igual koneko pero al final lo ignoro y se puso en modo de defensa pero al contrario de ellas Akeno continuaba con su típica sonrisa, tocándose los labios con el dedo índice, sin importarle el eche de que su prominente busto estuviera a la vista-. que es esto .-musita Asia observan las cuerdas formadas de aire tratando de no ser tomada por ellas sacudía sus manos y koneko trataba de esquivarlas moviéndose de un lado a otro-. ah! kya! .-se escucho que grito la rubia antes de que le taparan la boca y sus mejillas se veían levemente rojizas con mirada aterrada sintiendo como le abría lo que restaba de la blusa.

Koneko al estar distraída evadiendo las cuerdas de aire no se percata del clon y cuando este la golpea tose y cae en un brazo del contrario a lo cual esta solo trata de recuperar fuerzas cuando aquel hombre comienza a acariciarla-.

Ara,Ara~ tendré que sacrificarme por mis pequeñas compañeras .-dice sonriendo picara y al sentir como las cuerdas la aprisionan mas sus mejillas se ponen de un carmesí tenue-. pero déjalas a ellas o no hay trato .-dice guiñándole un ojo -.

-el clon de Asia tomaba uno de sus pechos masajeándolo lentamente y el de koneko acariciaba su glúteo lentamente- Si las dejo podrían hacer algo -le susurra al oído- se un buen juguete y no les haré nada pero igual seguirán bajo "custodia" -sin esperar su consentimiento este la besa salvajemente mientras de un movimiento remueve las prendas que le hacían falta para así colocar la mano en su entrepierna y acariciar esta de una manera algo rápida, este sabiendo lo que hacia toma su nuca para hacer ese beso más profundo haciendo una sonrisa al saber que ellas 2 observaban a su sempai "jugando" de esa manera con el, los clones dejaban de hacer eso pero sin soltarlas-

.-Ah Asia se veía que se le llenaban de lagrimas los ojos al ser tocada por aquel hombre y koneko con rabia pero sin fuerzas trataba de detener al que permanecía tocándole los glúteos-. Ara...-es lo único que pronuncia pues shou salvajemente se había apoderado de los labios de la pelinegra a lo cual ella correspondía con gran placer pues le excitaba estar en esa posición tan comprometedora y a si siente como su cuerpo queda de un momento a otro desnudo ante ese hombre que la usaba como juguete sexual sin inmutarse aquel sonrojo de sus mejillas empezó a mover las caderas levemente sintiendo como el contrario la acariciaba tan rápido provocando que se fuera mojando en la mano de este poco a poco.

La rubia y la chica de cabellos blancos suspiran aliviadas al ya no sentir las caricias de los clones amenazantes pero al ver como su sempai era tratada por el enemigo, estas se tratan de safar para "salvarla de su tortura"-. déjala .-musitan al unísono ambas-.

-este continúa jugando con la lengua de akeno de esa forma salvaje mientras la acaricia introduce un dedo dentro de ella para así moverlo lentamente y libera su nuca para tomar su pecho y así masajearlo notando como sus dedos se introducían en este ya sea por blandiera empleada o por el tamaño de este diciendo entre besos: de reina a juguete-la arrincona a un árbol fichas esas palabras mientras prosigue su "ataque" moviendo ese dedo de manera más intensa que antes-

-los clones le susurra a ambas las mismas palabras- intenten hacer algo y seguirán ustedes -le susurra a Asia destapando su boca- puede que adore probar tu cuerpo -sonríe de manera pervertida-  
-el clon de Asia se acomoda sentándola sobre el, ella dándole la espalda mientras sujetaba sus brazos sonriendo mientras el que estaba con koneko la tenía con el pecho en el suelo sujetado sus brazos con una mano y la cabeza de ella con su otra mano- así no usará su cabeza como con Ryo-sama -sonreía mientras el original seguía besando a akeno de esa salvaje manera-

.-Asia al sentir como la acomoda sobre el se sonroja levemente y se ven sus ojos cristalinos observando la escena horrorosa de como se sempai era "sometida".  
La pequeña de cabellos blancos por su parte trataba de forcejear maldiciendo al pervertido que la sostenía pero sobre todo al que estaba con la pelinegra mientras Akeno se notaba como gustosa bien recibía los salvajes besos de este al tiempo que ella invadía la boca ajena con su lengua para encontrarse con la de el y juguetear con esta. Después prosiguió a repetir el acto que la ves pasada había echo con el atacante, acomodo su pierna en la entre pierna del contrario y la empezó a mover de forma provocativa acariciando el miembro erecto de este-.

-este sonríe y saca su miembro para así penetrar lentamente a la peli negra cortando el beso para tomar uno de sus pechos y así comenzar a lamer este mientras la embestía desde el inicio de una rápida manera llegando a lo más profundo de ella sin detenerse en las embestidas o lamidas, notando como esos cables de viento comenzaban a extraer nuevamente su poder tratando de dejarla sin su magia y el clon que koneko tiene encima dice sonriendo- usaremos tu magia también en la bomba -sonríe tétrico- y no puedes evitarlo ya tomamos más de la mitad de tu poder...,

.-Al momento que deja de besarla sus labios quedan húmedos y con hilos de saliva en las comisuras de sus labios por lo cual esta se relame los labios-. Ara,Ara~ pero que atrevido .-dice con excitación al momento que la penetras con rudeza y la empieza a abrir golpeándole el útero a placer pero después de dejarse hacer por el contrario sonríe sádicamente y ríe con levedad-. ahora es mi turno .-le guiña un ojo y en ese momento las cuerdas de viento que la sujetaban comienzan a llenarse de rayos dorados con ligeros conos negros haciendo que estos se destruyeran-. ya nos divertimos mucho por ahora, no crees? .-sonríe y alza una mano en la cual sostenía rayos chasqueando los dedos-. no quiero que me vuelva a reprender Boucho .-en ese momento aparecen sus prendas de sacerdotisa y se acerca al contrario para lamerle los labios-. lo siento .-susurra suavemente rozándole los labios y a si rápidamente se hace hacia atrás y con la palma le da un golpe en el abdomen el cual iba cargado de una fuerte descarga eléctrica que iba directo a los puntos vitales del contrario dejándolo en el suelo-.

-este la escucha y antes de que hiciera algo es lanzado por ese fuerte ataque haciendo que se impactará contra un árbol aún manteniendo su sonrisa- h..hermosa...me ahorraste muchos problemas -los cables que quedaban estaban aún cargados de su electricidad- nos diste la magia suficiente para sobre cargar la bomba haremos una más grande pero -el desaparece sin dejar rastro- era un clon -decía el que estaba con Asia que volvía a tomar sus pechos masajeándolos mientras un círculo de viento aparecía debajo de akeno sellando su movimiento- rompiste la promesa así que yo romperé la mía -comienza a quitar la falda de la rubia-

Ara,Ara~ cometí un error? .-se toca el rostro con ambas manos despreocupada.  
La angelical rubia se estremece de temor y cierra los ojos desconsolada al sentir que le comienzan a quitar la falda-. Mmh~ igual tu me engañaste, pensé que eras el verdadero .-se acaricia los labios con el dedo índice, la pelinegra, después siente como su cuerpo se tensiona al aparece aquel circulo bajo ella por lo cual ríe levemente y hace correr una gran descarga de rayos por su cuerpo tan grande que cegaba a los presentes haciendo a si que el circulo de viento que le impedía moverse desapareciera en un instante-. porque el verdadero no viene a jugar conmigo? .-se escucha que susurra al oído del clon que masajeaba a la pobre rubia indefensa pues en un rápido movimiento había aparecido a un lado de este-. creo que a si seria mas entretenido .-al terminar de decirlo detiene las manos del atacante con firmeza haciéndole nulas caricias mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja a si Asia aprovecho y corrió hasta alejarse lo suficiente escondiéndose .-Koneko por su parte al momento que esta cegado quien la tenia agarrada aprovecha y le da con el codo en el estomago sofocándolo para a si safarce y ponerse en defensa mirándolo seria-.

-sonríe leve al ver que ella lo tenía pero ladea su rostro mirándola con algo de perversión- creo que vi hace unos momentos un rostro deliciosos así que -se rodea de viento y desaparece para cuando lo hace al igual que antes tiene a la rubia agarrada de sus manos- jugare con ella un rato -ambos desaparecen de ahí-  
-este aparece con la rubia justo en el lugar donde estaba Ryo con la bomba siendo cargada de magia- buen trabajo -decía este al verlo aparecer- si y me traje un recuerdo -decía teniendo a la rubia la cual este masajeaba sus y lamía el cuello de esta-  
-Ryo al ver eso suspira y sigue con lo que estaba llevando la bomba a otra dirección mientras este seguía jugando con la rubia- será tan delicioso hacer lo mismo que hice con ella -le susurra- se que vendrán por tu así que estoy preparado para esta vez terminar el juego -saca un papel que despedía un olor a "iglesia" jeral me lo dio para sellar poderes demoniacos y lo haré con esa linda peli negra -luego de mostrarle ese papel a Asia este lo manda al suelo algo dejos de ellos sonriendo la mira- se que vendrá por ti y ese papel sellara sus poderes pero debo hacer que venga directo a nosotros o lance algún ataque así que debo hacer que se enoje y que mejor manera que -se acomoda delante de ella dando una lamida a uno de sus pechos y coloca la rodilla entre sus piernas subiendo su mirada para plantar un beso sobre sus labios sosteniendo su rostro para que no lo mueva mientras de manera rápida invade su boca con la lengua jugando con la contraria de manera brusca casi tomando el control del movimiento de esta, y en otra parte del lugar en un bosque lejano se ve como el albino y las peli negras se comienzan a acercar al centro de ese lugar- seguras que aquí era donde se sentía? -miraba a tsubaki y luego planta a su mirada sobre sona de manera fija-

.-La pelinegra trata de detener la huida del clon pero no logra hacerlo a si que suspira levemente y se rasca la mejilla sonriendo-. Ara,Ara~ se me escapo .-dice la chica de orbes morados despreocupada mientras koneko solo voltea a verla y suelta un largo suspira.  
Después Akeno camina hacia el clon restante y sin divagar le da, con la palma de la mano cargada de energía eléctrica, un fuerte golpe en el pecho que iba directo a sus puntos vitales, a igual que con el anterior clon que ya había derrotado, a si éste cae tendido al suelo y desaparece-. Ara,Ara~ y yo que quería jugar un poquito mas pero ni modo, Koneko-chan andando que tenemos que ir por Asia o Boucho se molestara .-dice guiñándole por ultimo un ojo a la chica de cabellos pálidos a lo cual esta asiente y comienzan a caminar.

Mientras tanto en ese momento la pobre rubia desolada gimoteaba tristemente al ser raptada por aquel hombre mientras observaba todo lo que se estaba llevando acabo ahí, derepente sintió como este tomaba y masajeaba sus senos mientras la lamia del cuello lo cual le daba repulsión e impotencia al no poder escaparse o zafarse por no tener tanto poder a si que solo se dejaba hacer mientras sus ojos se veían cristalinos. Al escuchar lo que decía el hombre esta abre un poco mas los ojos y mueve la cabeza en forma de negación-. por favor...ya no...ya no le hagan mas daño...a...ah...Akeno-sama...-decía suplicante la rubia observando a donde lanzaba el papel-. por...porfa...vor...-musita sollozando cuando siente como la toma y empieza a frotar su pequeña intimidad al tiempo que siente que sus senos se empiezan a humedecer por la lengua de El y justo cuando se disponía a gritar para pedir ayuda siente invadida su boca por la lengua ajena y sus ojos nuevamente se llenan de lagrimas ante el acto de este-.

-Si...-Musita tsubaki viendo el comportamiento del albino-. eso fue lo que nos informaron .-reitera Sona y al ver la mirada penetrante del contrario esta solo se acomoda los lentes y lleva su vista al frente pues quería dominar sus sentimientos-. Sona-sama porque ese chico...-musita Tsubaki pero Sona le tapa la boca por lo cual esta no puede terminar de hablar-.

Bien -decía el albino mientras caminaba de tranquila manera pero manteniendo su ceño fruncido notando como parte del bosque estaba quemado- Keh~ parece que encontramos rastro de uno... -decía demostrando algo de emoción en su rostro-

-este seguía ese profundo beso con la rubia jugando con su lengua sin parar mientras un clon que aparece le susurra al oído- apenas ellas pisen eso tendrán sus poderes sellados y estarán a mi merced -toma sus pechos y los masajea- puede que le haga esto a la pequeña también, si eres buena tal vez no le haga nada...  
-continúa el clon susurrado al oído de la asustada rubia- se buena y sigue los movimientos para que no le haga nada a la pequeña solo a ella porque a la hermosa peli negra le haré muchas cosas -muerde su oreja mientras sonríe sintiendo como el amenazador aura de ella se acerca a donde están lentamente-

-donde el albino estaba con ellas se escucha una risa burlona y una gran bola de fuego se lanza contra ellos sin previo aviso a lo que este solamente salta tomando a las peli negras como sacos en su hombro sin prestar atención donde colocaba las manos al cargarlas- Keh~ que molesto es tanto calor  
Ha! No pensaba que mandarían a accelaretor hasta acá por nosotros debemos ya tener algo de fama para eso -se veía el joven que controlaba el fuego mirándolos de forma burlona-

.-La rubia aterrada sintiendo como la usaba a su gusto negaba levemente pero al final termino cediendo siguiendo con timidez los movimientos que el contrario aplicaba en ella-. por favor...por...favor... ...hombre no las lastimes...a...ah...ninguna .-susurraba suplicante y con temor-.

Akeno-sama...-se escucha el musitar de la pequeña chica de cabellos pálidos a lo cual la azabache asiente levemente y se toca una mejilla sonriendo-. Ara,Ara~ lo encontramos, bien entremos .-Koneko asiente al escuchar a su superior y a si ambas se adentran en el lugar donde se encontraban asciendo la bomba.

En ese momento continuando donde iba el otro grupo. Se nota como Tsubaki que mantenía la boca sin musitar palabra alguna, gracias a que Sona se lo impedía con la mano, frunce el ceño levemente observando al Albino con seriedad, de reojo.  
Al escucha y ver el bosque quemado se detienen por un momento ambas chicas y la presidenta libera la boca de su reina para acercarse a un árbol de los que estaban flameados-. Son...-solo alcanza a musitar eso y muy levemente casi para ella misma puesto que solo sintió como el Albino de un momento a otro la tomo como si fuera un objeto por lo cual solo observaba buscando al enemigo con la mirada pero no se podía concentrar como deseaba pues sentía pena de que sus pantys, oscuras, estuvieran a la vista y de sentir como una mano del contrario le tenia presionado un glúteo a lo cual esta suspiraba levemente para que no se reflejara emoción alguna en su rostro y verse seria como de costumbre. Sin embargo Tsubaki se movía incomoda en el hombro del albino y sintiendo donde colocaba la mano esta apretó la mano furiosa de solo imaginar de donde estaría agarrando a su rey-.

-este corta el beso y se "acomoda" mejor bajo ella mientras la mira- preciosa ahora debes ser tu la que de ese beso -le guiña el ojo de forma pervertida pero sus palabras suenan en cada momento como una orden- ellas se acercan y quiero que vean muy bien para que decidan acercarse y así tener el plato principal y si intentas hacer algo -sonríe tétrico- un beso es lo menos que debes preocuparte

-el albino sin molestia alguna las libera luego de haber esquivado esa bola de fuego sin dejar de mirarlo de manera sería- vaya vaya accelaretor da miedo -decía Ren con tono de burla mientras su cuerpo se encendía en fuego-

Keh~ que molestia... Oigan pueden hacer algo con el fuego? -decía mirándolas fijamente pero al hacer esto frunce el ceño levemente- un leve trabajo en equipo no matará y cuidado con el fuego -señala que las faldas de ambas se habían quemado un poco por la acción anterior de el albino y el peli negro-

.-La Rubia inocente abre los ojos horrorizada por lo que este decía a si que muy en contra de su propia voluntad acerca los labios temblorosos a los ajenos y le da un tímido beso, rápido, apenas rozándolo-. lis...listo .-musita con temor y cierra los ojos volteando a otro lado-.

Ara,Ara~Que le hacen al pequeño alfil de Boucho .-se escucha la picarona voz de la pelinegra resonar por el lugar y su cuerpo se empezaba a rodear por rayos observando de lejos a ambos mientras koneko la seguía por detrás-.

No necesito de tus ordenes .-Dice la pelinegra de cabello corto con molestia y se acomoda los anteojos al estar en suelo firme-. Tsubaki .-musita la presidenta a lo cual la vice-presidenta deja de observar su falda quemada, asiente y hace aparecer su naginata colocándose en pose de defensa-. ahí lo tienes una mas .-musita la presidenta cruzándose de brazos observando por un momento al albino-.

-este al escuchar la voz de Akeno sonríe de amplia manera ya que ellas ya se encontraban ahí y fingiendo que no las escucha toma el mentón de la rubia- ese no fue un buen beso es así -la besa nuevamente invadiendo su boca con le lengua para comenzar otro juego pero más intenso que el anterior mientras con un brazo la abraza para hacer presión de su pierna a su intimidad levemente-

Yo me encargo del fuego y tu de el -decía el albino mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie haciendo que un gran muro de tierra saliera disparado para así apagar el fuego y crear un camino hacia el-

.-la ex-monja abre los ojos con sorpresa y miedo al sentir como invade su boca y se apodera nuevamente de sus movimientos-.  
Ara,AraAra,Ara~ esa no es una forma de enseñar a besar a una pequeña, verdad Koneko-chan? nosotras nos encargaremos después de ello .-dice sonriente la pelinegra a lo cual la chica de cabellos claros asiente a todo pero después abre un poco los ojos desconcertada por lo ultimo dicho por su superior pero prefiere restarle importancia y vuelve a mirar al enemigo dando unos pasos hacia estos. La rubia al ver que empiezan a caminar hacia ellos logra safarce del beso notándose un grueso hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas-. Deténganse! es una trampa! .-grita con temor ella a lo cual las otras dos se detienen-.

.-Tsubaki al escuchar al albino encarna una ceja al no gustarle recibir ordenes de este pero al final suspira levemente y asiente de igual modo. En el momento que ve que su camino se despeja corre hacia el enemigo con gran velocidad cortando en el camino, con ayuda de su naginata, obstáculos que se interponían en su camino-.

-este la abraza sonriendo al ver que se detienen y el suelo bajo ellas brilla haciendo que unas palabras se marcarán en todo su cuerpo- vaya preciosa si sabes como hacer las cosas gracias a ti funciono el papel, -sonríe pervertido- ya tienes sus poderes y fuerzas selladas mereces una recompensa -decía mientras agacha su rostro y comienza a lamer uno de sus pechos sin parar mientras 2 clones aparecen tomando a akeno de los brazos metiendo una mano por debajo de su traje tomando su pecho masajeándolo y el otro a koneko de la cintura- debería enseñarle como besar?

-el peli negro al ver que ella se acerca se lanza contra ella creando una enorme bola de fuego que parecía secar todo a su paso pero antes de que llegara a ella el albino se mete golpeando está la cual estalla dejándole el camino libre-

.-Ambas observan y sienten como sus cuerpos se quedan sin fuerzas a lo cual akeno se tambalea un poco pero de un momento a otro siente sus atributos presionados por el clon lujurioso-. Ara...Ara...-musitaba débilmente ella.  
La rubia al sentir como el contrario lamia sus botones rozados cerraba los ojos sintiendo que la torturaba ante ese acto en cambio Koneko al sentir que la tomaban trataba de safarce forcejeando con el clon.

Con el enemigo de fuego.  
La pelinegra al pensar que esa bola la iba impactar hizo aparecer un escudo pero al no sentir el golpe abre los ojos y al ver al albino sonríe de lado, a si continua corriendo hacia el pelinegro y en un rápido movimiento coloca el filozo artefacto que llevaba consigo en el cuello del antes mencionado-. donde están creando la bomba? .-susurra con seriedad acercando cada ves mas a la yugular de este y ante tal presión parecía que ya iba a atravesarle la piel-.

-este se hizo para atrás al sentir el filo de la espada en su cuello sonriendo de manera leve pero nerviosa mientras la miraba a los ojos- enserio creen que les voy a decir? -su cuerpo se enciende- les diré algo una ex que estallé toda cosa o ser con magia se muere -la energía de su cuerpo se libera dando a notar que pensaba estallar al haber perdido-

-este deja a la rubia a un lado mientras le sonríe levantándole para ir a donde akeno estaba para así comenzar a retirar sus prendas nuevamente- esta vez no habrá interrupciones ni cosas antes -la arrincona a un árbol levantándola de las piernas y saca su miembro erecto- ya quiero hacer esto desde hace mucho -retira sus bragas para comenzar a penetrarla de manera lenta mientras le susurra- te gane -decía embistiéndola suavemente pero profundo mientras el clon acariciaba los muslos de la pequeña-

-el fuego arrasaba todo el bosque pero donde ellas estaban fue desviado por el albino que mostraba unas quemadas en su mano- Keh~ que molestia -decía mirando sus manos- acabo muy rápido...

.-La rubia cae a un lado y horrorizada observa como los malvados hombres degustaban a placer de sus compañeras, anonadada, se quedo por unos momentos en la misma posición solo observando.  
La pelinegra en ves de tener una cara de tortura por la forma en que el contrario la tomaba y gozaba ya que en el rostro de ella solo se veía complacido y al momento que lo escucha en su débil mirada aprecia excitación y perversión por lo cual, esta al no tener fuerzas, solo se deja hacer por El sintiendo la embestidas profundas de su monstruoso pene palpitante.  
Mientras solo se escuchaba como la pequeña Koneko maldecía y trataba de luchar contra su acosador débilmente y sin mucho éxito.

-No tienes mas remedio .-respondió con seriedad tsubaki al escuchar lo que decía al principio el enemigo pero al percatarse que iba enserio con la amenaza esta bajo su naginata y dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que quedo al rango de protección del albino y a si ambas pelinegras sin expresión alguna observaron como el enemigo explotaba por sus propia voluntad-. a si que eso fue todo...-dijo Sona con deje de molestia al ver que habían perdido una pista importante a si suspiro por ultimo-.

-este continuaba esas embestidas cada vez haciendo un rostro de placer mientras tomaba sus pechos masajeándolos en forma circular dando lamidas a este mientras la miraba a los ojos golpeando cada vez las paredes de su útero sin parar mientras que el otro continuaba acariciando los muslos de la pequeña cada vez más suave metiendo las manos bajo su falda para masajear sus glúteos y le susurra al oído- normalmente no juego con niñas así que será esto solamente -decía masajeando sus glúteos a placer-  
Bien cuando terminemos con la linda peli negro regresaremos con Ryo-sama ya que debe estar terminando -mira a Asia que estaba llorando donde este la había dejado- será hasta que terminemos con ella así que parece que hay otro tiempo para un beso más -dice eso mientras se acerca a ella- y tal vez toqué un poco -al acercarse a ella le susurra al oído- si no te resistes dejare a la niña así que harás?

-el albino sigue mirando sus manos y suspira molesto- más rápido hubiera sido divertido -las mira de manera fija- bien según el cuervo**((**Azazel**))** falta el de la marca en la cara y el monstruo si hay suerte el grupo de la peli roja se encontrará con uno de ellos -comienza a caminar pero al pasar al lado de sona dice mirándola- Keh~ creo que luego habrá un tiempo a solas -decía eso sabiendo que entendería-

Ah...Ara...Ara~...-era lo único que alcanzaba a musitar la débil y gozosa pelinegra sintiendo invadido completamente su itero que palpitaba por los golpes del miembro descontrolado de El mientras ella disfrutaba de la forma en que el mismo le amasaba los senos-.  
Detente bastardo! .-grito con gran furia la chica de cabellos opacos sintiendo las asquerosas manos del hombre que la tocaba-. tan...tan rápido ...me dejaras (?...Ara,Ara~ que poco...ah...aguantas .-musito la pelinegra en tono burlón y con picardía al escuchar que casi partirían .-Por su parte Asia al escucharlo empezó a sollozar desconsolada y cubriéndose la boca mientras recargaba su rostro en sus propias piernas mientras se abraza a estas-. Pa...paren por favor...

Hump~ no creo que el equipo de la pelirroja se halle enemigo alguno pues seguro esta escondida bajo la capa de su hermano mayor como siempre .-dice con seriedad y se cruza de brazos en fin, no importa, lo importante es detener esa bomba .-Sona observa las manos del albino estando preocupada por el pero sin demostrarlo solo empezó a caminar pero al escuchar lo que el albino le dijo por ultimo se detuvo un momento y Tsubaki al alcanzar a escuchar y ver la reacción de su rey se acerca y coloca una mano en el hombro de su superior y del albino-. A solas(?! .-exclama exaltada pero tratando de recuperar la compostura-. a..quiero decir...A solas ?...

-este la abraza de la cintura mientras la embestía cada vez más rápido sin dejar de masajear sus pechos y al escuchar lo que dice sonríe de manera pervertida- dije que partiría cuando termine contigo pero no que sería pronto -presiona su pecho con algo de fuerza y le susurra- quien sabe tal vez regrese a jugar contigo -al decir eso el pecho que presiona vuelve a lamerlo de forma lenta, rodeando el contorno de este con la punta de su lengua mientras el que estaba con Asia se acercaba a ella tomando su cabeza para hacer que ella lo mire- tienes una buena salía -decía eso besándola de nueva manera acariciado sus glúteos bajo su ropa interior-

-este mira a tsubaki y sonríe de lado- sin más gente -sin responder claramente comenzaba a caminar tranquilo-

Ara,Ara~...entonces...disfrutemos el tiempo que resta...-al sentir como degusta sus senos esta se estremece y cierra los ojos tratando de contraer las piernas, débilmente, por la excitación al estar alcanzando el clímax-. Mmh~ yo gustosa te esperare, solo no tardes que sino...ah...conseguiré...otro juguete .-susurra y logra alcanzar el oído de este por lo cual le muerde el lóbulo con malicia-.  
ah! por piedad señor...no me lastime mas..-dice suplicante la rubia cerrando los ojos con fuerza pues no quería ver el repugnante rostro de aquel hombre-. si no me deja...dios se enojara con usted .-al terminar de decir aquello un dolor se apodera de su cabeza por la cual se la agarra y en ese momento es cuan siente como El la toma y la empieza a besar forzosamente a lo cual cuando este se dispone a acariciarla ella le muerde la boca tratando de que a si la libere-.

No...no seas impertinente Tsubaki! .-exclama la pelinegra de orbes púrpura y comienzan a caminar a lo cual la molesta reina se queda un momento parada viendo como el par se alejan-. Sona...sama...ese cretino!...-susurra para si misma y tomando aire para controlarse comienza a caminar-.

-el albino logra escuchar lo que le dice y este voltea a verla- problema? -la miraba de fija manera mientras el ambiente se tornaba pesado-

-al sentir esa mordida deja de besarla pero la mira tomando su mentón con un poco de molestia- pequeña creo que te "lastimare" un poco -toma sus manos y así comienza a masajear sus pechos sin parar mientras el otro seguía embistiendo a akeno a placer pero al escucharla sonríe masajeando su pecho de manera más rápida- pero si tu ya eres mi juguete -evita que le responda al besarla de manera profunda y comienza a embestirla con más fuerza que antes-

.-Esta al percatarse de que la había escuchado tartamudea por un segundo pero después suspira tratando de esconder su molestia lo cual era en vano pues se notaba en demasía-. Si!, mi problema eres tu .-dice colocándose las manos en la cadera mirando al albino con ira mientras daba unos pasos hacia este-. que es lo que le quieres hacer a solas a mi rey!...que le has echo maldito insolente .-blasfemaba la desconsolada y enojada demonio. En ese momento Sona estaba detrás del chico pálido observando el molesto comportamiento de su reina pero no se digno a decir palabra alguna pues quería ver que haría la chica a si que solo se acomodo los lentes mientras se notaba como eso hacia que tsubaki se molestara aun mas-.

Pido clemencia ante usted...por favor...le pido que deje de torturar a mis compañeras...por favor...por favor.-suplicaba la rubia sin parar mientras le recorrían por las mejillas lagrimas; en ese momento siente como el malvado hombre la aprisiona y comienza a tocarla por lo cual esta solloza y forcejea con este para tratar de safarce.  
Por su parte la débil Akeno que continuaba sucumbiendo a sus deseos carnales al escucharlo esta se disponía a musitar algo pero de pronto siente como la húmeda lengua de El invade su boca a lo cual esta gustosa corresponde extasiada al sentir como las embestidas se volvían mas duras, rudas y profundas a lo cual esta en segundos se comenzó a venir y sus mejillas se pintaron de color carmesí por la excitación mientras sentía como sus propios fluidos recorrían sus piernas desnudas-.

Mujer -decía el albino con deje de molestia mirándola a los ojos mientras aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa algo sádica- gáname y te digo o pregúntale su visita a ciudad academia -la miraba diciendo eso con tono superior-

Un demonio pidiendo clemencia? Que cosas se ven por aquí -musitaba esas palabras mientras comenzaba a lamer sus pechos de manera lenta mientras el otro embestía a akeno a placer con fuerza y velocidad golpeando su útero mientras se de gustaba con su saliva al besarla de salvaje manera y sin previo aviso se corría dentro de ella sacando su pene lentamente dejado que su semen flojera de ella lentamente y este se aleja de ella dejándola en el suelo tirada mientras esas marcas comenzaban a desaparecer de ellas este la mira de manera pervertida- la próxima ve te tendré en un lugar más privado -decía esas palabras desapareciendo y los clones también-

.-La rubia ni si quiera prestaba atención a lo que El decía pues solo lloraba al sentir saqueado su cuerpo por los actos de aquel hombre.  
Akeno, por su parte, continuo saboreando los placeres que este le daba hasta que sintió como un calido y espeso liquido invadía su interior por lo cual arqueo la espalda y al momento que el la dejaba, ella en el suelo sobre un pequeño charco de fluidos, jadeaba sintiendo como poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban reponiendo-. Asia...Koneko..están bien? .-pregunta aun débil la pelinegra y las menores voltean a verla asintiendo, después corren hacia ella y la abrazan frenéticamente-. Akeno-sama...estas bien ? .-preguntaban preocupadas-. Ara,Ara~ no hay tiempo de sentimentalismos debemos apresurarnos .-dice levantándose del suelo la pelinegra haciendo aparecer en un instante su ropa de sacerdotisa para suplir la que le había arrebatado aquel hombre-.

No me quieras retar! que le hiciste a Sona-sama! .-decía sacando nuevamente su naginata y apuntando hacia el albino por lo cual la pelinegra de cabello corto se interpuso y miro a su reina con severidad-. Tsubaki es suficiente .-la chica de cabellos largos hace desaparecer su naginata y se queda mirando a ambos seria pero al chico de piel pálida con coraje-.

-el albino la mira de manera sería mientras estaba a punto de hacer algo hasta que ve como se interponen entre ellos pero este camina hasta la de cabello negro mirándola de manera sería- cuando esto termine peleare contra ti o pregúntale sobre su visita a ciudad academia -comienza a caminar en la dirección opuesta-

-el hacía desaparecido y en otra parte del bosque estaba el que tenía la bomba: Ryo terminando de armarla hasta que siente unas presencias que se acerca y al voltear mira al grupo de la demonio pelirroja acercarse a el-

Basta, es suficiente de esto .-dice sona autoritaria antes de que tsubaki pudiera musitar palabra alguna por lo dicho por el albino-. entonces dime que paso haya! porque ese engreído te habla como si te conociera! como si fueras de su pertenencia! .-dice con coraje tsubaki reprochándole a su superiora-. No es algo que te incumba .-la de orbes púrpuras dio media vuelta y siguió al albino por lo cual la reprendida joven los miro nuevamente alejarse y no le quedo mas remedio que seguirlos-.

yo me encargare de ellos! .-dijo issei dando un paso adelante pero Rias ni lo noto ella solo observaba la bomba que terminaban de hacer-. Boucho esa es la bomba .-susurro el rubio solo al oído de la pelirroja a lo cual esta asintió con levedad-.

-el grandote suspira molesto mirando como llegaban donde el estaba- rayos... Consiguieron llegar aquí y eso que me movía cuando shou llego con la rubia a donde estaba antes pero bueno -nota como rias miraba la bomba- no dejare que le pongan una mano encima -se ponía entre su vista mirándola de manera sería- ya falta poco para detonarla

-el albino caminaba mirando los alrededores- no hay nada más...el encendedor parlante seguro fue una carnada para atraernos, si no hay nada por aquí quiere decir que algún grupo si se encontró con alguien -dice de manera sería con su típico rostro molesto- Keh~ si eso estalla esa niña y GROUP me van a joder la vida...

.-en el momento que el enemigo se ponía a parlotear el rubio se puso delante de su rey haciendo presente su espada-. no permitiremos que lleven acabo sus planes en nombre del la academia y el clan gremory .-decía el rubio con mirada desafiante y en eso el castaño se puso frente al rubio saltando entusiasmado-. porque siempre te pones a hacerte el niño cool frente a Boucho! yo también puedo defenderla ! .- el castaño parlante se pone en posición y se escucho una voz del brazo de este mientras su ardiente mirada se fijaba en el enemigo-.

Mmh~ y eso que esa molestia no nos quito tanto tiempo, tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar donde tienen la bomba .-Tsubaki solo asintió y apresuraron el paso-.

3 contra 1? -los mira de manera sería- injusto...para ustedes -al decir eso se comienza a acerca a ellos para así lanzarse contra el Rubio dispuesto a golpear directo a la boca de su estómago- no soy como los demás -justo estando delante de el se veía como la presión que el ejercía era más pesada que la de los demás-

.-Kiba al verlo venir se cubre con la espada y cierra los ojos pero justo en ese momento la bella pelirroja se interpone creando un escudo de energía demoníaca-. no subestimes el poder de mis esclavos .-musita la pelirroja mientras cubría a sus espaldas a ambos jóvenes-.

-este continuaba mirándola y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro este golpeaba ese escudo el cual se agrietaba lentamente- eres tu la que me subestima -se prepara a golpear nuevamente su escudo cuando observa que saltan por encima de este para lanzarse sobre el-

No dejare que me opaquen frente a buchou! -su brazo brilla para así aumentar su poder dando un golpe a el tratando de hacer una abertura-

.-Al escucharlo esta sonrío ladina y al percatarse que el escudo se rompía la pelirroja lo desvanece justo cuando el castaño brinca a la pelea-. Issei, Yuuto tengan cuidado .-susurra cuando observa que el rubio también se pone al frente-. no la decepcionare Boucho .-contesta kiba determinación mientras sacaba una espada mas para tener una en cada mano suya, justo después de esto ,con la velocidad que poseía, llego a la espalda del enemigo apunto de hacerle un corte en punto de cruz-.

-este veía fijamente al chico que salto sobre el pero justo antes de atacarlo siente como se colocan detrás de el a lo que se agacha para hacer un movimiento rápido con sus pies haciendo que el castaño siguiera su camino y colisionara contra el Rubio a lo que rápidamente se levanta molesto- kiba! Porque te metes en mi camino!

.-al estrellarse contra el castaño el rubio cierra los ojos y al abrirlos sonríe-. fue mi culpa, lo siento Issei-san .-dice amable y después observa al enemigo apuntándole con la espada-. no podrás contra el gran dragón rojo y el caballero gremory .-dice el rubio para darse animo y también a su compañero-.

Cierto! Porque somos los esclavos de rias gremory! -dice entusiasmado como si nada hubiera pasado y por primera vez en esa pelea el grandote hace una sonrisa pero se veía sarcástica- solo veo un mondadientes afilado y una lagartija súper desarrollada -cierra su puño con fuerza y de su cuerpo empieza a salir como vapor- los matare -da un paso delante de ellos el cual hace que el lugar temblara-

Kiba -le susurra bajo- tengo un plan pero gáname tiempo -dice mientras su brazo brilla nuevamente-

Claro Issei-san .-musita y se pone en guardia, con dificultad porque el suelo bajo sus pies comienza a moverse. En un movimiento rápido, nuevamente, aparece tras el enemigo-. si quieres matarnos tendrás que matarnos de uno por uno .-susurra y de un solo movimiento le hace una profunda herida en el muslo-.

-este al sentir como atraviesa su muslo cierra su puño para así hacer su brazo Asia atrás impactado el codo en el pecho del contrario mientras el castaño seguía cargando energía en su brazo pensando: -aguanta chico coló que te necesito para el plan-

.-El rubio sale disparado por el impacto y se estrella en un árbol, por tal fuerza que traía el golpe hace que el espadachín escupa sangre pero este toma fuerzas y se reincorpora tosiendo con levedad-. buen...buen golpe .-musita este y a si hace que a su alrededor se levanten unas espadas que lo rodeaban-. ahora sigo yo .-alza una mano al frente y las espadas apuntan al enemigo y en un instante, difícil ver al ojo humano, las espadas salen disparadas contra el enemigo-.

-este recibe esas espadas haciendo que su cuerpo sangrara pero aún manteniéndose de pie sin perder tanto movimientos como equilibrio-

Por eso el albino dijo que era un monstruo pero ya esta -antes de que se lanzara contra kiba este le lanza su dragón shooter a la espalda, uno con leve energía para llamar su atención y al conseguir esto mirando como se acercaba lanza otro a el con todas sus fuerzas haciendo una gran quemadura a su pecho que este reía caminando a el- perdiste el elemento sorpresa con ese ataque -el castaño sonríe al escuchar eso- la sorpresa no vino aún -mira a kiba mientras este lo toma del cuello- te matare el caballero ataca luego de que el peón se mueve...

.-El rubio al ver que su compañero estaba preparado se hizo a un costado para no estorbar-. Issei! .-se escucha un grito ahogado de la pelirroja y justo cuando se disponía a correr hacia ellos su caballero voltea y le guiña un ojo a lo cual ella parece entender y se detiene-. ya estas debilitado .-musita el rubio al tiempo que nuevamente aparecen espadas a su alrededor pero esta ves eran un centenar de espadas resplandecientes, nuevamente este alzo la mano al frente apuntando hacia el enemigo y en un rápido movimiento lanzo las espadas que sanguinariamente se clavaban en el cuerpo de el antes mencionado por todos lados, pero sin dañar al castaño, dando justo a sus puntos vitales para que a si este cayera rendido-.

-este estaba dispuesto a atacar al castaño cuando siente como el Rubio se levanta y al voltear su cabeza esas espadas se clavan en su cuerpo haciendo que este cayera al suelo comenzaba do a desangrarse por ese ataque notando como su visión se comenzaba a hacer borrosa pero aún así levanta una mano y luego de escupir sangre este les dice con voz cortada- me...ganaron...pero... Igual estalla... -se ve como la supuesta bomba empieza a brillar llenándose cada vez de más energía estallando pero solo hizo un agujero en el suelo notando como la magia que tenía en su interior abandonaba ese lugar para ir a otro lado mientras se escuchaba la voz sorprendida pero moribunda de el- q...que demonios pasó? -escupe sangre y trata de levantarse haciendo un rostro de molestia- n...nos engaño... Maldito! -cae al suelo perdiendo ya su vida-

.-Cuando ve resplandecer la bomba que parecía estallar el rubio se cubre con los brazos y en ese momento Rias corre hacia sus esclavos, rápidamente, y los estrecha entre sus brazos haciendo un escudo de energía pero cerrando los ojos pues creía que un escudo seria inútil si explotaba en verdad pero al sentir solo una brisa esta abre los ojos y al escuchar lo que el enemigo decía ella suspira aliviada y aprieta con mas fuerza a los jóvenes entre sus brazos haciendo que estos colocaran la cabeza sobre sus grandes atributos-. Yuuto, Issei buen trabajo. Se encuentran bien mis queridos esclavos? .-dice con preocupación sin dejarlos de abrazar a si solo el rubio al escucharla sonríe y asiente-.

Si estamos bien -decía el castaño con un rostro pervertido al sentir ese abrazo sin poner resistencia alguna- buchou tendremos una recompensa? -decía pensado en hacer algo con los atributos de su rey pero ese momento se ve interrumpido cuando desde el cielo desciende su profesor, el ángel caigo Azazel- parece que fue una trampa para reunir esa gran cantidad de poder mágico, pero podemos seguir el rastro hasta dar con el

Y así termina un trabajo molesto -decía aquel albino llegando a ese lugar con las peli negras-

Una recompensa? puede que...-en ese momento ve a quienes hacen acto de presencia por lo cual deja de abrazar a sus esclavos y sonríe con levedad-. eso parece, entonces no perdamos tiempo vamos .-dice mientras voltea a ver a sus esclavos y les sonríe para reconfortarlos y agradecerles por tan buen trabajo-.

Ara,Ara~ Boucho! .-dice la pelinegra alzando la mano al llegar al lugar-. Ara, parece que todos ya estamos aquí .-sonríe observando a todos como si de una fiesta? se tratase-. pudimos llegar gracias al poder de Issei-san .-dice la rubia casi en un murmullo y en ese momento corre al lado del castaño analizándolo con la mirada para ver que estaba bien-. pues bienvenidas, que tal les fue (? .-dice la pelirroja acercándose a sus esclavas a lo koneko se le quedo viendo a la pelinegra y luego a su superior-. Akeno-sama fue torturada por...-en ese momento akeno le tapa la boca a koneko comenzando a acariciarle el cabello-. estamos bien, eso es lo importante no? Bou-cho ? .-ríe con picardía-.

Aun falta un enemigo mas .-dice sona observando de reojo al albino-.

-el albino nota que lo miran así que ladea el rostro con levedad para devolver la mirada y luego mira a Azazel- puedes seguir es rastro de magia verdad?

He he parece que me investigaste bien chico -dice sacando sus alas para colocarse sobre ellos- no podré ir a la batalla pero los guiare -al decir eso saca su sacred gear artificial para hacer su balance breaker, concentrando su energía en sus manos para así hacer una muestra de magia parecida a la de la magia- sigan eso y podrán llegar a donde está el enemigo faltante

-el castaño se preparaba para seguir ese rastro cuando recuerda algo que le había molestado- que paso con el otro sujeto? -refiriéndose a shou-

.-Todos observan el camino que se dibuja ante ellos a si que se apresuran a seguirlo pues no querían perder tiempo pero Asia al escuchar al castaño lo toma de la mano para comenzar a andar a un lado de el mientras ella se aferraba al brazo de este-. hay Issei-san! fue algo horrible! el...-en ese momento akeno se interpone y le acaricia el rostro al chico dragón-. Ara,Ara~ eso no importa seguro que huyo con el que esta detrás de todo eso .-alza el dedo índice y sonríe con picardía-. a si que concentrémonos en eso .-finaliza la pelinegra y vuelven a caminar normalmente-.

Esta bien -decía el castaño al escuchar lo que la peli negra le decía y no muy lejos de ahí en lo profundo del bosque se veía a un peli azul el cual estaba concentrando toda esa magia, la que había dentro de la bomba y del núcleo del escudo de la academia en un solo Punto para poder usarla sobre el mismo mientras se veía con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro-

Esta...-susurra la pelirroja-. usando la energía mágica en el mismo...-completa Sona un tanto incrédula-. Eso es posible?...-se escuchaba que musitaban la rubia, la chica de cabellos pálidos y el rubio-. Ara,Ara~ si me permites Boucho yo me Hare cargo .-dice akeno sacando rayos de sus manos-. no te apresures Akeno, ya has jugado mucho por hoy supongo .-responde enseguida la pelirroja a lo cual la sádica pelinegra deja de emitir los rayos y asiente-. un poco solamente .-admite ella muy bajo-.

-este nota su presencia y voltea a verlos dejando su sonrisa para tornarla a un rostro serio- debo haber buscado mejores puedas para acabar con ustedes -rasca su cabeza mientras se ve como la magia rodea su cuerpo- bueno ya logre lo que quería ahora nadie me puede detener

Tu arrogancia será la que cabe tu desgracia .-interrumpe sona con indiferencia mientras se acomodaba los lentes-. nosotros te ganamos en numero .-señala la pelirroja y en eso todos solo notaban como la magia fluía al rededor del peli-azul.  
por su parte kiba y Tsubaki en ese momento se preparaban sacando sus armas-.

-este al ver como se preparaban para la batalla hace igual una pose de batalla pero sonríe y al lado de el aparecen clones sólidos para que la ventaja numérica no fuera tan grande- decías? -mira a rias y sonríe- los matare

No si nosotros tomamos tu cabeza primero .-responde la pelirroja con seriedad en ese momento el rubio, la pelinegra y la pequeña koneko se ponen frente a su rey y la alfil-. Ara,Ara~ si no fuera porque me vigilan los "enfrentaría" a todos yo sola .-dice con picardía la pelinegra sacando nuevamente rayos de sus manos-.  
Yo la protegeré .-dice tsubaki mandando atrás a Sona a lo cual esta solo asiente levemente-.

Enfrentarme como lo hiciste con shou? -uno de los clones se acercaba rápidamente a ellos pero estalla al frente para iluminar todo y segarlos dejando al segundo clon atacar al Rubio y al castaño que estaban enfrente a la pelirroja mientras el albino con rostro molesto sin importar aún tener las manos quemadas por el fuego de antes golpeaba el suelo para hacer que un muro de tierra se levantará directo asía el pero este solo dispara contra el muro para destruirlo-

.-la mayoría cubre sus ojos ante la explosión cegante. El rubio da un paso hacia atrás y dificultosamente trata de ver pero justo cuando logra aclararse su vista ve al enemigo frente a el por lo cual logra hacer aparecer una espada con la cual se cubre del ataque-.  
La verdad no me importa, pero no deberías pelear .-susurra la presidenta estudiantil con su típica hostilidad-.

-llena la palma de su mano con energía el cual se torna esta se torna brillante para golpear esa espada y crea una onda la cual hace que el Rubio se impacte contra un árbol pero antes de que le lancé otro ataque el peón castaño se lanza contra el golpeando el pecho de este para hacer que se aleje- el único que golpeará al chico cool soy yo -protege a su amigo sin admitir que se preocupa por el-

.-El rubio se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado pero se ve que un hilito de sangre corre por la comisura de su boca por lo cual se limpia y hace aparecer un nuevo par de espadas pues la anterior había sido estrellada-. Gracias Issei-san .-dice el con su simpática sonrisa mientras se veía a la pelirroja y a koneko preocupadas por ellos sin embargo la presidenta no la dejaba pelear-. trabajemos juntos nuevamente .-dice el caballero mientras velozmente se posiciona a un lado de su compañero.  
Después el chico rubio aparece rápidamente aun lado de su oponente y blande su espada con elegancia para cortarle un brazo-.

-el castaño asiente y carga más energía en su brazo mientras el peli azul contra el que pelean los mira pero al ver como el caballero gremory trata de cortar su brazo este lo mueve atrás evitando eso al hacer que la energía lo rodeara completamente- meteoro -grita moviéndose rápidamente para así golpear la boca de su estomago(de kiba) para hacer que impactará a su compañero- muy lento -hace una pose de pelea y al mirarlo el albino se coloca detrás de el- exacto muy lento -golpea la espalda de este para impactar lo contra los árboles mientras hacia una sonrisa algo psicópata-

.-El kiba al que golpea desaparece ,pues era una ilusión creada por este, a si mientras el se preparaba con su demonio espada balmung para crear un gran torbellino hacia el enemigo que yacía impactado en aquel árbol, gracias al albino, a si desapareció su demonio espada para prepararse y rápidamente un circulo se dibujo a sus pies del cual empezaron a emerger espadas de diferentes tamaños y diseños-.

-el albino se lanza contra el peli azul pero este lanza una bola de luz para hacer que ellos se segarán logrando levantarse pero el castaño se coloca detrás de el golpeando su espalda con fuerza ya que su puño estaba cargado este logra impactar lo con más fuerza que nunca haciendo que este escupiera sangre- m...maldito... No perderé aquí -al decir eso una lanza de luz lo atraviesa como si nada- he he con eso todo termina -decía Azazel desde el cielo mirándolos como si esperara que ellos hicieran una abertura y el cuerpo de jeral libera la magia que tenía regresan la donde tenía que estar y este volando toma a jeral que estaba inconsciente- creo que puedo decir misión cumplida

.-Varios de los espectadores al ver que una lanza atravesaba a jellal observan de donde venia a si Asia con gran sorpresa y felicidad le brillan los ojos-. bendito sea señor Azazel .-esta hace una mueca de dolor tomándose la cabeza y la pelirroja solo la abraza para acariciarle el cabello-. gracias por hacer acto de presencia .-dice kiba con amabilidad al tiempo que hacia reverencia-.  
Entonces ya podemos regresar a la academia para restaurar correctamente el escudo ? .-inquiere la presidenta estudiantil serena como siempre-.

-el ángel caído encerraba a jeral en una esfera de energía haciendo que desapareciera sin perder esa sonrisa divertida sarcástica que lo caracteriza- claro ya podemos regresar para restaurar el escudo mientras el albino se estira mirando- Keh~ eso quiere decir que ya puedo regresar -piensa en algún recuerdo para que la niña que cuida no se moleste-

Perfecto .-dice sona y al escuchar al albino lo observa de reojo y después mira a la pelirroja la cual asiente-. vamos ya .-responde la pelirroja como si la presidenta estudiantil le hubiera dicho algo. A si Rias antes de partir abrazo a todos sus esclavos con amor y agradecimiento felicitándoles por su gran trabajo a lo cual ellos respondían y sonreían algo exhaustos-.

-al ver esto el ángel caído se aleja de ahí mientras el castaño se acerca rápidamente a la pelirroja como si hubiera recuperado toda su energía- buchou! Ganamos! Tendré alguna recompensa? -dice eso como si hubiera echo el movimiento ganador mientras el albino caminaba al lado de ellos para salir del bosque caminando de manera tranquila

intiendo como aún le clavan la mirada encima notando a la vice presidenta mirándolo- Keh~ -musita eso con deje de molestia-

Issei .-dice entre risas la pelirroja al escucharlo-. claro que abra una recompensa .-agrega ella y le acaricia el cabello al castaño con ternura-. pero no será nada pervertido issei-sempai .-interviene koneko picándole la mejilla a este. Después continúan andando tranquilamente.  
Sin embargo Tsubaki observaba acechadora al albino y sona al darse cuenta solo suspiraba-.

-este iba a decir algo pero al sentir como pican su mejilla mira a koneko- porque koneko-chan!

-este seguía molesto pero al ya no aguantar como lo mira se voltea- ahora? Cual es el problema? -dice el albino molesto-

Issei-sempai pervertido .-es lo único que contesta mientras ahora le jalaba la mejilla al castaño la pequeña koneko-.

-Tu eres mi problema..-susurra tsubaki chasqueando los labios con indiferencia-.

-se debajo jalar la mejilla con los ojos llorosos- no podré tener mi recompensa? –decía el castaño con voz quebrada-

-este se detiene para dar un paso atrás quedado delante de tsubaki haciendo una sonrisa algo sádica- no necesitas saber algunas cosas -dice desafiante-

Hablaremos de eso cuando estemos a solas en el club .-dice la pelirroja sonriéndoles-.

- Todo lo que tenga que ver Sona-sama me importa, a si que dime que ese misterio que se traen ustedes dos .-exigía la pelinegra mientras hacia aparecer en su diestra la naginata que poseía mientras Asia al percatarse del conflicto se detiene para observar-.

-este toma la hoja de su arma con la mano para así alejar esta y se acerca a ella colocando con algo de fuerza frente con frente- el cuerpo de ella yo lo tome -decía de manera tranquila y desafiante-

.-Asia al escuchar se queda boca abierta y se percina por lo cual le da un horrible dolor de cabeza-. la presidenta...-musita bajito la rubia para si misma y Tsubaki en cambio al escucharlo frunce el ceño quedándose anonada por un momento solo se veía como le temblaban los labios de furia-. Tu...Tu hiciste que?! .-empieza a empujar el arma cortopunzante contra el con fuerza-. la violaste!

-molesto golpea la boca del estómago de ella para así sacar el aire- no hice eso -la carga como su fuera un saco sobre su hombro y mira a los demás algo molesto- vamos? -dice como si nada hubiera pasado-

.-Tsubaki tose sangre y por el fuerte golpe pierde la conciencia Sona al ver tal escena solo mueve la cabeza en forma de desaprobación y continua caminando mientras jala el brazo de la rubia para que también lo haga-. Sona-sama...es...ciert..-Sona la mira de reojo fulminándola con la mirada y no la deja terminar de hablar-. ni una palabra mas .-dice autoritaria mientras continúan caminando-.

Luego la rubia puede curarla -decía caminado con ella en su hombro mientras los presentes permanecían en silencio al ver tal escena pero el castaño lo veía algo molesto por el trato que le dio a la vice presidenta-

.-Asia solo asiente al escuchar mientras bajaba la mirada-.  
-entonces Sona en cuanto lleguemos arreglaremos el escudo para no perder tiempo .-dice la pelirroja para tratar de que los presentes no pensaran mas en lo ocurrido a si solo sona asintió y minutos después llegaron a la academia-.

-luego ya en la academia mientras ellas reparaban el escudo y Asia trataba a tsubaki, accelaretor caminaba por unos pasillos buscando a Azazel para ya hablar sobre el final de la misión y así poder regresar a ciudad academia- porque necesito el visto bueno del Cuervo ya terminó esto -dice molesto y más al darse cuenta que llega a la sala del club-

Porque fue el con el que te mandaron se podría decir que ahorita es tu jefe .-contesta Sona que acababa de ir a la oficina del club de la pelirroja para mandar a llamar a alguien-.

-suspira molesto mirándola hablar cuando entra a la sala sin importar ya hablar frente a los demás- ha... Creo que hubiera sido mejor el pelirrojo -habla refiriéndose a maou- se ve un poco más serio

.-En la oficina solo se encontraban Issei y Yuuto que enseguida voltearon al ver al albino y la presidenta estudiantil a si esta ultima mencionada mando a ambos esclavos de gremory con su rey pues esta les llamaba-. el rey demonio tubo que regresar al infierno según supe, es un hombre muy ocupado a si que ~ .-dice con tranquilidad cruzándose de brazos viendo como el castaño y el rubio salían dejándolos solos-. bueno, si no ocupas nada yo me marcho.

Bueno conociéndolo no le importara que me marche ya -se dirige a la puerta pero antes de salir se coloca entre la puerta y ella- bueno aprovechara que no tienes esa pega de la vice-presidenta encima -da un paso a ella-

.-Esta se detiene al ver el movimiento que hace y frunce el ceño levemente sonriendo ladina-. aprovechar para que? .-alza una ceja mirando al contrario con sarcástica curiosidad-.

Me iré ya pero me llevare un recuerdo -dice tomando su mentón y en un rápido movimiento la arrincona a la pared-

.-Siente el abrupto movimiento y abre un poco los labios pero recobra lo compostura y lo mira con seriedad-. muero de curiosidad por ver que es el recuerdo que te quieres llevar .-dice sarcástica y un tanto burlona ella-.

-este coloca sus labios sobre los contrarios besándola de manera profunda y velozmente invade su boca con la lengua para hacer un rápido juego con la de ella-

.-Abre los ojos mas de lo normal al sentir como la toma desprevenida y la empieza a besar de esa manera pero cierra los ojos poco a poco hasta dejarse guiar por la lengua del albino mientras ella cerraba un puño y se deslizaba levemente por la pared, en la que se encontraba recargada, empezando a sucumbir ante El-.

-continúa besándola de esa manera sin parar, jugando cada vez más rápido con la lengua contaría enroscándola en cada movimiento que hace mientras acerca su cuerpo al de ella eliminando todo espacio entre ellos-

.-Esta corresponde a los movimientos excitantes de la lengua ajena y sin percatarse ya lo estaba rodeando por el cuello, con sus delicados brazos, mientras su cuerpo incitado por el contrario empezaba a desearlo mas y mas cada ves-.

-este se agacha un poco para que pueda rodear su cuello con facilidad mientras comienza a besarla con mayor intensidad que antes notando como un poco de saliva se escurría de entre los labios de ambos, siguiendo este acto por unos momentos más hasta que se separa dejando ver un hilo de saliva que unía ambas lenguas- este recuerdo es el que me llevare -dice relamiendo sus labios de lenta manera-

.-Al momento que se separa del albino esta jadea levemente y al escucharlo se relame los labios y se acomoda los lentes-. Oh~...bien! pues adiós! .-exclama seria la pelinegra y lo empuja para salir de ahí azotando la puerta tras ella pero no pasan ni dos segundos cuando regresa, abriendo la puerta rápidamente y la cierra tras ella, lanzándose sobre el albino para volver a besarlo y acariciarle el cabello pálido como si no quisiera que se fuera pero sin poder admitirlo-.

-este se prepara para salir de ahí cuando ve que ella regresa y se lanza contra el besándolo y este corresponde subiendo a esta sobre una mesa sin dejar de besarla colocándose entre sus piernas cortando el beso de manera lenta mientras la mira a los ojos-

.-Esta se deja cargar y hacer por el contrario mientras nuevamente le rodeaba el cuello con firmeza mientras dentro de ella solo deseaba que no se fuera, inconcientemente le rodeo la espalda baja con las piernas pegándolo mas contra ella y cuando siente como se desprenden sus labios lentamente y se haya con la mirada ajena el rostro de ella se veía serio, como de costumbre, pero sus ojos se veían cristalinos-. ...Imbecil...-susurra-.

No soy ningún imbéciles -decía tomando su mentón para ladearlo y así dar una lamida a su cuello de manera lenta-  
-mientras la abraza de la cintura sabiendo que diría algo mueve su cabeza para besarla nuevamente pero de manera más profunda que antes y más rápida jugando con su lengua-

Lo...-no puede terminar de musitar palabra alguna pues su rostro frío se ruboriza levemente ante la lamida que el le daba y justo cuando iba a volver a protestar siente su boca aprisionada por la ajena y a si corresponde del mismo modo al beso jalándolo, rodeándole aun el cuello aun, hacia ella haciendo que a si este subiera al escritorio sobre ella-.

-la sigue besando de manera rápida subiéndose sobre ella abrazado su cintura con firmeza, jugando con su lengua rápidamente notando como sus labios nuevamente escurren saliva al hacer estas acciones para cuando decide cortar el beso baja su cabeza para comenzar a lamer su cuello sin parar dando luego un beso que deja una marca roja sobre su blanca piel-

.-La pelinegra encorva la espalda cuando siente como la toma con firmeza por la cintura a si jadea levemente rozando, con su aliento, los labios contrarios. Al sentir las esplendidas lamidas que el ejercía sobre su cuello esta se ruboriza nuevamente con levedad cuando el le deja aquella marca roja en su piel de marfil, justo en ese momento se escucha que abren la puerta de la oficina-.

-continúa esas lamidas dejado otra marca en su cuello hasta que nota como la puerta se abre a lo que ladea su rostro para observar quien era-

.-Se trataba de Akeno, Rias y la vice presidenta estudiantil Tsubaki las cuales se quedaron petrificadas al verlos y a esta ultima se le cayeron unos papeles que llevaba en manos mientras fruncía el ceño observando con furia al albino.  
Sona por su parte al escuchar que abrían la puerta abre los ojos y empuja levemente al chico blanco para quitarlo de encima de ella, a si se baja del escritorio y sin importarle, con seriedad, toma la mano de el contrario mientras con la mano libre se acomodaba los lentes y salía, a paso rápido, de la oficina de gremory empujando levemente al trío que estaba en la puerta-.

-este no tenía la intención de dar alguna escusa pero siente como toman su mano pasando por ellas 3 sin saber a donde lo estaban llevando se dejaba mientras que ellos de alejaban Azazel entraba a donde rias y las demás estaban- vaya la juventud -bromea agravando la atmósfera de ahí-

.-Al verlos irse la molesta Tsubaki solo observaba de lejos y al escuchar a Azazel hizo que esta se molestara mas a si que solo se agacho para apresurarse a recoger los papeles que se le habían caído mientras Akeno le ayudaba y Rias entraba a la oficina con Azazel.  
Sona había conducido al albino hasta fuera de un aula de clases ahí se detuvo y soltó la mano ajena-. eso estuvo mal...eres un imbecil!...-desvía la mirada para que el no notara su pena y a si toma aire para tranquilizarse-. debes irte ya ?..-dice tratando de que el albino piense que no le importa-.

-este al escucharla la arrincona nuevamente a la pared- ya me iba pero quien regreso a la sala -musitaba esas palabras tomando su mentón para que ella no tuviera la oportunidad de ladear su rostro mientras en la sala Azazel tomaba esos papeles para comenzar a hacer un informe sobre la misión- quien diría las cosas que uno observa en esta academia -decía escribiendo cosas en una hoja en blanco- no creen?

Si debes irte vete .-dice seria la de orbes púrpura a pesar de que siente como se estremece por el susurro de el ah dicho a si que esta traga saliva al mirarlo a los ojos-.

- No tiene nada de especial si me permite decir señor Azazel. Además! ese cretino se esta aprovechando de mi Sona-sama!, no se que trama pero voy a detenerlo, con su permiso .-dicho eso ultimo por ,Tsubaki, esta da la vuelta para salir de la oficina pero akeno la toma por lo brazos sonriéndole con picardía mientras la llevaba a la cocina-. Ara,Ara~ ayúdame mejor a preparar el té

-este sigue escribiendo y al ver lo que Akeno hace amplía su sonrisa- Akeno -da una divertida sonrisa- orden del maestro, evita que se entrometan -disfruta todo lo que ocurre-

Creo que aún puedo tomar algo más antes de irme -el albino lame el cuello de la peli negra y abre el primer botón de su blusa- porque parece que también quieres esto...

Como ordene usted Azazel-sempai .-dice la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo picarona mientras que se escuchaba como Tsubaki refunfuñaba por que no la dejaban ir hasta que llegaron a la cocina y resignada la vice-presidenta comenzó a ayudarle a Akeno con el té-.

Que vas a tomar ?...-Sona musita cerca del oído del albino mientras aprieta, con sus manos, la playera de este al sentir como el se dispone a desvestirla-. sabes eres un imbecil pervertido .-susurra de nueva cuenta tratando de sonar hostil-.

Keh~ -dice tomado su mentón para sonreír- si enserio quieres que me vaya lo haré -dice el albino acariciando su labio inferior para alejarse de ella un poco- ve a ciudad academia de vez en vez -comienza a caminar ya a la salida de ese lugar-

.-Sus mejillas se colorean al sentir que le acaricia los labios y parpadea un par de veces tratando de no perder su expresión seria pero no logra conseguirlo del todo pues cuando ve que este da la vuelta corre y lo abraza por la espalda sujetándolo fuerte-. Iré...lo...lo prometo, pero no quiero que te vayas aun...-susurra sintiéndose una entupida? por decir aquello pues ella estaba acostumbrada a ser firme y no derrumbarse ante nadie-. pero si tu eres el que se quiere ir hazlo! de todos modos a mi que me puede importar que tu...un imbecil...si...un imbecil se vaya!...-decía con voz quebrada sin soltarlo humedeciendo levemente la playera del contrario, por la espalda, con lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos-.

-este se voltea a ver su rostro sin hacer alguna expresión- vaya parece que deberé quedarme un poco más -se voltea quedando frente de ella tomando su mentón nuevamente- imbécil pervertido? -dice acariciando su cuello rozando su dedo suavemente por sobre este para bajar su mirada y dar una suave mordida a su cuello haciendo una marca roja más notable que la anterior-

He he -se escucha la risa de Azazel en la sala del club mientras miraba de reojo a la vice presidenta- un monstruo con poderes con una demonio de clase alta? -dice eso sabiendo que se molestaría-

.-Esta se sonroja muy levemente por las acciones del contrario y ante la mordida un suave y sordo jadeo esbozan sus labios-. eres un imbecil pervertido...-reitera la pelinegra en tono serio pero se escuchaba un tanto tierno? a si esta le jalo el cabello levemente cuando metió sus dedos, suavemente, entre estos-.

.-Se escucha que una taza se quiebra y la vice-presidenta frunce el ceño apretando los labios-. eso...eso es una tontería! es bastardo le hizo algo a mi rey! .-exclama molesta la chica y akeno se acerca abrazándola por detrás pues la furiosa vice presidenta amenazaba con irse-. Ara,Ara~ pero si aun el té no esta

-Azazel ríe al ver la expresión de tsubaki y continúa escribiendo el informe- deja que la juventud actúe por su sola -ríe disfrutando esas situaciones-

-este sin decirle nada la lleva a una sala que estaba vacía donde la besa nuevamente sin darle tiempo de reacción mientras abría lentamente los botones de su blusa para así quitar esta de manera lenta aún sin apartar sus labios de los de ella-

Cual juventud?! ese chico es un abusador .-dice la afligida chica mientras termina de preparar el té-.

.-Sona ,por primera ves en su vida, sumisa lo sigue hasta esa sala y cuando el la ah despojado de su blusa esta se sube, con ayuda de el, sobre un escritorio, ya cuando esta sentada le muerde los labios de forma provocativa e incitadora-.

-comienza el a besarla cada vez más intensamente jugando con su lengua mientras que lentamente toma su pecho para masajearlo lentamente por debajo de su brasier-

.-Esta sigue el ritmo con el que mueve la lengua el contrario mientras que ella le rodea la espalda baja, con las piernas, para a si quitar todo espacio entre ellos y se notaba como su falda se subía por el acto de ella-. te dije que...son muy pequeñas...como para que las agarres a si! .-exclama excitada tratando de sonar seria sin dejarlo de besar-.

-este presiona sus pechos al escuchar lo dice sin tomarle importancia los sigue masajeando- tomar como? -dice entre besos mientras con su mano libre levanta su falda lentamente para así poder quitar esa prenda-

.-Esta le muerde el labio con algo de rudeza para no emitir ningún sonido vergonzoso cuando el presiona sus senos con mas fuerza después lame el labio al cual le hizo daño y ayuda al albino para que pueda quitarle las prenda con mas facilidad-. no..no las aprietes..torpe, tonto..-susurra tratando de sonar convincente pero la verdad era que disfrutaba mucho de como la tomaba y acariciaba-.

-deja de besarla y comienza a lamer su cuello de forma lenta y continúa masajeando su pecho sin parar, quitando su brasier tirándolo de lado y al hacer esto baja su mirada a sus pechos los cuales comienza a lamer de manera lenta sin dejar de abrazarla de la cintura-

.-Esta se estremece sintiendo la calida y húmeda lengua del contrario rozarle el cuello y al momento que este le quita el brasier sus botones rosados se ven duros a si cuando el albino los empieza a lamer en las mejillas de esta surge un tenue rubor y solo echa la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose los labios para soportar el placer serena-.

-continúa esas lamidas sin parar haciendo esos movimientos cada vez más rápidos pasando su lengua entre sus pechos para volver a llegar a su cuello lamiéndolo más lento que antes y así comienza a quitar su camisa y pantalón de tranquila manera-

.-Al verlo que se desnuda esta coloca las manos en el boxer de este y lentamente lo baja para retirarlo y dejar al descubierto el erecto pene del albino al cual le da unas caricias vacilantes y después esta acerca su rostro al cuello de el para lamerlo lentamente tan solo con la punta de la lengua-.

-este se deja acariciar y al momento de que lame su cuello este la abraza más comenzado a rozar su pene a ella de manera lenta, haciendo leve presión - su intimidad-

pervertido .-musita dándole después una mordida en el cuello sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía y disfrutaba del roze de el palpitante pene contra su intimidad la cual se notaba como se iba humedeciendo poco a poco-.

Pervertido? -decía aún rozándola sin parar- pero si se ve que también lo deseas -dice el albino quitando sus bragas para así empezar a penetrarla lentamente tomando su cintura de manera más firme aún-  
-en la sala del club Azazel habla de manera tranquila- y si no le hizo nada a tu rey?

Claro que no deseo esto...bueno..-pudo terminar de rezongar pues justo después sintió como el albino metía su miembro en ella lo cual provoco que esta gimiera levemente, algo que la avergonzó, y se aferrara con fuerza al cuello de El preparándose, deseosa, por sentir sus embestidas-.

.-En ese momento tsubaki dejaba una taza de té enfrente de la pelirroja y Akeno gustosa le entregaba una a Azazel-. Claro que le hizo algo! ese comportamiento no es normal en mi rey, ella es seria, inexpresiva, arrogante! todo una diosa demoníaca que jamás sucumbiría ante nadie .-dice con enojo la chica de lentes-. a si que ahí esta el té, si me disculpan .-dice haciendo reverencia a punto de marcharse-. Ara,Ara~ pero si un no has probado ni gota del te .-susurra akeno observando a la pelinegra furiosa-.

Claro quédate el te esta delicioso -decía el tomando un poco de este sin dejar de sonreír-

-el albino comienza a moverse dando lentas embestidas pero profundas las cuales tomaban más velocidad cada vez que este se movía-

No me quedare mientras sabe que tantas cosas atroces ese el albino le hace a Sona-sama .-dijo con rudeza tsubaki dando la vuelta sin dejar de detenerse para salir de aquella oficina y comenzar a buscar a su rey-. Ara,Ara que jovencita tan imprudente .-dice akeno riendo con picardía al ver que se ah marchado-.

.-El cuerpo de Sona completamente cubierto de sudor por el ejercicio físico que implicaba el coito la estaba exhaustando poco a poco pero era tanto el placer que sus caderas se aferraban a no querer detenerse y seguían los movimientos del contrario para que cada embestida fuera mas profunda y hacia entrara completamente el miembro de este en el interior de ella-.

-la embiste cada vez más rápido llegando a lo más profundo de ella en cada sin parar comenzado a besarla nuevamente acariciando su espalda con sus dedos los cuales aprendas roza las yemas de sus dedos-

.-Esta se estremece al sentir sus caricias y su piel blanca se eriza ante esto a si que ella cierra los ojos con toda la fuerza que puede al tiempo que lo besa con salvaje pasión para evitar hacer sonidos vergonzosos pues ya le parecía demasiado penoso el sonido que provocaba la acción que ejercía el pene al entrar y salir de su interior con fuerza y rapidez-.

-continúa esos movimientos sin parar jugando con la lengua contraria cada vez enroscándola en cada movimiento que hacen mientras la abraza de la cintura para dar una cuenta sentándola sobre el mientras este se sienta en la mesa-

.-Por tan apasionado beso se veía la cristalina saliva escurrir por sus labios y también se apreciaba como Sona jadeaba de ves en ves para tomar aire. Al momento que este la acomoda sobre el ella recarga las manos sobre los hombros de este y empieza a saltar sobre el pene del albino, impulsada por sus glúteos y la fuerza que hacia en las manos, metiéndolo dentro de ella lo mas que podía provocando una inmensa sensación de placer dentro de su cuerpo.-.

-al acomodarla sobre el corta el beso para volver a lamer su cuello suavemente mientras la embestía cada vez más profundo que antes y este da una mordida en su cuello para dejar otra marca roja sobre su piel-

.-Esta al sentir la mordida cierra un ojo y como ladea levemente el rostro sus lentes caen al suelo pero ignorando esto continua moviéndose contra el miembro de el mientras sentía como iba alcanzando el máximo clímax-.

-continúa esas embestidas mientras lamía su cuello sintiendo como dentro de ella su miembro crece un poco más indicando que ya estaba alcanzando el límite en placer y estaba por correrse-

.-Continua moviendo la caderas pero va bajando el ritmo con el que lo hacia pues se empieza a venir y esta solo clava, con levedad, sus uñas en los hombros de el albino notándose como la piel de este se colorea un poco-.

-luego de sentir como las uñas de ella se. Clavan en su espalda da un leve aumento en sus embestidas para ya algún correrse dentro de ella dejando se moverse pero aún sin soltar su cintura dejándola todavía sobre el-

.-Al sentir como los fluidos del albino entraban llenando su útero se ve como las mejillas de esta nuevamente se colorean con levedad por lo cual para que el no la mirara a si y por lo agotada que estaba ella recargo el rostro en el hombro de el, jadeando, mientras lo abrazaba débilmente-.

-se acomoda más sobre la mesa mientras aún ella está sobre el y toma su mentón plantando otro el beso profundo sobre los labios contrarios-

.-Esta se sorprende pero igual corresponde al beso mientras con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura-.

-luego de otro juego con su lengua corta el beso mirándola- tendré ya más motivos de visitar este lugar ahora -ríe leve-

.-Esta al escucharlo abre los ojos anonada y se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-. supongo que yo podría ir a visitar ciudad academia mas seguido también...-al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho esta tose y se aclara la Garganta para hacer su voz mas seria-. claro esta para atender asuntos pero supongo que si te veo podré saludarte

-ríe por lo que ella dice- se puede hacer eso -mira la puesta- deberíamos alistarnos ya que se siente una sed de sangre que se acerca -dice levantándose para así sentarla sobre la mesa de manera suave algo raro para el-

Tienes razón .-dice sona y al sentir como la acomoda esta desvía la mirada un tanto apenada, a si tomo sus prendas y se las comenzó a poner; ya cuando solo le faltaba ponerse lo de la parte inferior se bajo del escritorio para terminar de cambiarse prosiguiendo a recoger sus lentes mientras se veía un escote pequeño en su blusa pues aun no la había abrochado-.

.-Tsubaki furiosa continuaba buscando a su rey y justo en ese momento se encontraba cerca de aquella aula-.

-este toca el cuello contrario dando a notar las varias marcas rojas que su blanco cuello poseía así baja su mirada sonriendo y le da una mordida más haciendo una marquita más- listo -dice comenzando a caminar a la puerta-

Me estas marcando como si te perteneciera ? .-cuestiona la de orbes púrpura mientras se tocaba el cuello donde sentía un leve ardor por las marcas que tenia, después se comenzó a abrochar el resto de la blusa y como esta era de cuello alto no dejaba visibles todas las marcas solo una que esta mas arriba. Esta lo siguió para salir de aquel salón-.

Donde estará Sona-sama, que le abra echo ese bastardo .-se escuchaba que a lo lejos maldecía la voz de tsubaki-.

-este al escuchar lo que ella dice ríe leve sin responder mientras salen del salón de manera tranquila hasta que se colocan en el rango visual de la peli negra-

Imbecil .-dice sona picándole una mejilla al ver que no le responde en ese momento tsubaki furiosa al ver como su rey tocaba al albino se acerca casi corriendo a abrazar a su superior-. Oh! Sona-sama! estas bien (? que te ah echo este inútil .-decía mirando de reojo al albino con deje de molestia. Sona molesta de que se le acercara a si da un paso atrás quitándose a la contraria suspirando con levedad-. Tsubaki para tu rabieta, no me hizo nada malo...Mmh~...conversábamos sobre ciudad academia, recuerdas que yo tuve que ir porque tu te quedaste atendiendo asuntos aquí .-tsubaki al escucharla solo desvía la mirada sin creerlo del todo-.

-este solamente miraba como la vice-presidenta la abrazaba de esa manera y al escuchar lo que sona dice este asiente haciendo una sonrisa- si, conversábamos pero ya debo irme, GROUP ya debe estar jodiendo porque no he vuelto -mira a sona y guiña su ojo sin importar que tsubaki esta ahí- vendré a visitar a menudo y recuerda visitar ciudad academia más seguido -al decir eso Azazel aparece como alma que llama al diablo- ya esta preparado todo para que partas

.-Sona al ver el gesto del albino continua con su rostro inexpresivo mientras tomaba la muñeca de tsubaki pues al ver que el albino ya se iba esta quería correr tras el pero al ver que la chica de ojos morados no la soltaría esta se resigna y suspira con fastidio-. A si será, que tengas buen viaje Accelerator .-dice sona haciendo reverencia con levedad mientras tsubaki solo lo miraba con rencor-.

-luego de ver eso el ángel caído escolta a accelaretor hasta la salida donde se retira ya perdiéndose en la distancia y al este regresar con ellas para ir a la sala del club mira de reojo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ríe leve al ver su expresión- me pregunto cuando la academia organice un viaje a ciudad academia -musita esas palabras sabiendo que el consejo era los que organizaban los viajes- bueno eso será después ya por ahora a descansar -dice estirándose-

Eso seria...-dice sona pero de inmediato tsubaki la interrumpe exaltada-. nunca! de que serviría ir a ese lugar seguro solo hay cretinos como el. a si que como vice presidenta jamás apoyare esa idea .-Dice tsubaki con determinación y sona solo la mira alzando una ceja hasta que llegan fuera de la sala del club-. bueno, si nos disculpa Azazel, tengo que ir a disciplinar a una reina entrometida .-dice sona tomando, del brazo, a tsubaki para a si irse hasta la oficina que a ellas les pertenecía como el consejo de la academia-.


End file.
